Case Solved
by Kaworu Naha ga bisa
Summary: Kogoro met his new rival: Bird of Prey, a smart, comically durable but rather slow Detective who also know to be friendly to acquaintance and sympathize to even the killers. Here's the problem for Conan: This man came from our world, where Conan is a comic series. In short, Conan's secrets are as good as exposed.
1. Two cases in one night

A/N: So here's my first Conan fic. Read of them so much that i can't help but doing something to the anime in my childhood.

Also, my OC here is basically my savvy jerk somehow getting self-inserted, but unlike my Evangelion stuff, i'm not showing my savviness like crazy here. Well, at least in front of people. And unlike the heroes in Conan, my OC's a more traditional detective who would collect stuffs and brought them into their office first before thinking and linking the dots rather than immediately solved the crime.

Also, this is my first time in writing anything resemble detective work, so how the crime was committed would sounded...wonky.

* * *

 _Uugh...my head..._

My mind feel dozy, to put it simply. Just like someone who has just been drugged out by anesthesia or something, to give more details. Strangely enough, soon as i woke up, i felt like trapped into a world of animation, where everyone has big eyes and small lips.

Am i in Donald Duck's 3Disney Experience? I knew i shouldn't drink that strange coffee thing before i watch something that intense. Wait. Is Donald Duck in 3D is really a thing?

"I've told you, there's no way anyone here can be the killer! We're eating together, for sake! Isn't that right, Mr. Mouri?"

"Yeah, punk. Everyone here have their alibi, and we still haven't made it clear yet if it's a suicide, or assassination with someone littered it with several fake suicide proof! We're talking about someone who was found dead on the floor, with evidence that he's both strangled and received cuts on his wrists, which would be more than enough to classified it as suicide if there was no sign of fighting here, such as his. Don't tell me you already forgotten that, and still have the nerve to mock the Sleeping Sleuth Kogoro!"

...What? I'm trapped in Detective Conan's world?

"Some people are just too stubborn. Conan boy! Come here!"

"I'm ready, Mr. Andy!"

So my name's Andy, eh? It's a strange thing that Conan's already used me and making it like if i trusted this little kid. Maybe i'm a famous man and even detective who's also affable. Rare thing in Gosho's , and i don't have any last name! Could it be-

"Fine. Let's see how well this Indonesian Detective fare against me!"

Woah! Even the nationality was true. I'm really got self-inserted into Detective Conan world! Well, except that it's not really self-insert, since i'm not the one who done this thing. Also, for your information, my real name's not Andy.

So Conan, or to their perspective, my sleeping self, began to tell his deduction on how the man was killed. Secretly, i opened my eyes slightly so i could see their reactions, which is just barely enough so people still thought that i still slept. The accused was already spreading stories about how the grandpa was sounded like a depressed man, while in reality he was hiding the fact that he became panicked over several death threats from the unknown issue that he couldn't tell to anyone else due to fear about the future of his family. Everyone close to them bought the story since they knew old man always unconsciously mumbled whenever he's in stress. Adding the fact that the old man was both a compulsive and good liar, he told different stories whenever someone concerned asked him about the matter in hand, and various opinion soon blossomed into many things, some closer to the truth.

Soon enough they asked 'me' about the evidences, such as the blood that was splattered, and the ransacked room where the man was slept and supposedly either killed by the outsider or committed suicide with someone's assist. The chirpy Conan showed a hidden mechanism where the killing mechanism was hidden; It was a very long, sharp, thin and yet strong strings, connected into a pulley. The string was the same thing that they found in the crime scene, which was suspected as the 'I' continued about how the murder was created. The man was hung with his mouth gagged, after his wrists and legs tied with. I deduced that the man spent his last minutes bitten the noose and hung on it with all his life, which was why there was a bite mark on the noose. There was no one suspected it since there are several dogs in this houses, and the groans could be interpreted as him being depressed. As expected with someone who just get hanged, his body convulsed, and the objects around him became trashed as objects that were connected with the gag knocked all over the place. His wrists and legs then bled from the friction with the strings that his body created, and voila! The crime scene became messed enough to be considered as a result of fighting. The pulley then pulled and hid the string, only left the gag string that was initially thought as simply a possible part of complicated murder scheme by the assassin.

When the accused yelled at me for the concrete proof, i asked Inspector Megure to open my case. There, two of my smoking guns were there. First, the letter that showed the old man amended things with several possible suspects for the assassination attempt. Second, was the audio recording of the old man that showed his disapproval with the accused's career choice in fishery industry, and his denial in sabotaged two of his fishing trawlers and forced him into bankruptcy, claiming that he won't resort into making everything into fair game.

The accused then smirked, claimed that he knew the tape already. This tape was the one that made him decided to do the murder, since he knew that for his uncle, everything is a fair game. He knew that his uncle was disappointed in his career choice since his uncle already had his eyes on him for succeed him in the family business. After all, once a liar, always remain a liar.

However, 'i' said something about the story of boy who cried wolf; As my second tape showed, which was played as i requested after the confession, the man truly did not sabotaged his fishing trawlers, and suspected someone else doing it. He started on who he suspected the most, and surprisingly showed several detailed information for his suspects. People who knew him said that even he won't be able to create such a lie by himself, or at least took many months before he managed to create the web of lies. Soon when he said the name, everyone gasped.

It was his older nephew.

Said man, which by my memory was a very large man, tossed everyone away and began to ran at me, screamed at how i messed up his plan to get even at everyone in the family for bought his father's property at very low price without telling him the true value of the lot, thereby screwed his family that's still in debt. I smirked because by now, i remembered how my character's capable of. Ah, showtime.

I threw him into an arm drag, immediately knocked him into the wall out cold.

There. The mess was finally finished.

I voiced my sympathy for the killer who now slumped on the wall for killed a man who did not responsible for his ruined life and actually wanted to do the right thing for once. He was, after all, the one who truly got played like puppet on strings. Both his heart, and his actions, were pulled by someone else, the master of puppet behind the shadow. Or in this case, the brute who's surprisingly more cunning than he lets on.

"Heh. And in the end, for all this complex strings of conspiracy, the whole thing's still reeking of ugliness on so many level."

"Yes. Between you, him and Mr. Toriyama, everyone involved here have let their emotions took the best of you all."

"This murder perhaps would've still happen. Those people he listed were not the only one who became his sworn enemies..."

"So...it is karma for the old man?"

"Perhaps." He said. And after five seconds of silence, he spoke again. "If karma is really what made everything is today, then what that meant for me and Kojima..."

"You both succumbed to the rage, and you deserved the punishment for it. But you merely done just, or in your case, what you thought was just. Him, on the other hand...he was already a loose end. I understood your cause, but him, he went too far."

"And yet, we're both criminal of truly heinous crimes, and shall be punished just like you said." He smirked bitterly. "Perhaps after all, crime is a crime. There's no gray area on it. It's just between guilty, or acquitted."

I shook my head. "Without the gray area, no forgiveness for crime. No benefit of doubt, no compensation for the truly deserved, and most importantly, no fight for the ultimate truth, or forgiveness for the one who realized his fault."

"Are you saying that you can sympathize with killers?"

"I'm saying that i can sympathize with otherwise decent people who got pushed over the edge. They still have to pay for the crime, but there's no reason for them to not get accepted back into society, or even sympathize with their cause and reason."

And with that, he was taken by the police. I wished for a less harsh punishment for him, but with how complicated his planning was, judge maybe would've found it otherwise.

* * *

"As expected as usual, Mr. Andy!"

Woah! Am i really popular and trusted detective here?

"Feh. Of course he would get it right." A certain drunk slob has just appeared. "He hogged the whole evidences by himself! How can anyone outwitted you when you already took the most incriminating evidences?"

"Point taken, Mr. Mouri. Still, i got the evidences first, and as you know, i'm working different than you."

"What does that supposed to mean, huh? Are you telling me that your usually slow methods's actually better than Sleeping Kogoro's deduction show?" He sneered at me. Damn, i like Kogoro's hilarity, but his sneering faces really pissed me off.

"Easy there, Kogoro." Inspector Megure pulled us apart. Good thing, because this man's stubbornness is really the one who hindered the otherwise good man and detective into tunnel-vision detective who wouldn't get past his problems and the shade that hide the truth that lies.

Damn. Being trapped into world where complex complex world made my vocab went flowery. And i'm not even that well versed in English at the first place!

"I usually trying to solve the crime slowly and thoroughly. I only did the deduction because i realized the complex situation. That, and i rarely said this to anyone, but Mr. Mouri, you stubbornness at your opinion that this case's a simple suicide, when you know that you're dealing with a man with many connections to powerful people, both good and bad, simply pissed me off."

I did not get any witty remarks from the so-called great detective. It's a pity because without his incapability to look past the initial lies that formed his first suggestion, Kogoro would've made a great detective. But i'll tell him later.

"If you excuse me, i need to find the little 'brat'. It's funny. You two keep telling him off and scram like he's not wanted and needed, and yet Conan's usually the one who has the sharp eyes to see anything that's unusual first. I hate to be so blunt, Mr. Mouri and Inspector, but before you commanded me to give any respect, give the kid what you owned him first."

And with that, i left the dumbfounded detective and his former boss.

* * *

"So you don't see Conan anywhere, Ran?"

"No, Mr. Andy! That kid always wandered anywhere he want in case scenes. I wonder why..."

 _Oh, you have no idea..._

I have to admit it; Ran was a really pretty girl, even with her horn that has been baptized as one of the weirder hairdo in Manga history. Lucky Conan, already bathed once with her and saw her in swimsuit up close so many time.

"Thanks for the tea, Ran. But i can't stay long here. The last thing i need now is for your father to see us together and became really not want to see me again. I know the stories about how protective he is to you, mostly from Megure."

"Ottou-san...i wish his first impression to you is better."

"Yeah. Me too. That way, i can avoid telling him things that attacked his pride. I always feel bad whenever i realized that i just put people down."

"Is that why you came here for the tea?"

"Half of it." I simply stated before i took a sip. It's slightly bitter, but it's still a nice, warm tea. "I really need to talk with the little sleuth."

"For what?"

"Offering him smacked head insurance. His curiosity will killed his brain cells soon."

We both snickered at my comment, which held plenty of truth. And soon, i waved my goodbye at Ran.

* * *

"Conan! Where are you?"

Come on, man. Don't tell me that he's hiding so he could either prepared a super strong anesthesia needle shot, or tried to knock me out with his super kick. Even though my memories suggested that i have enough endurance to withstood at least nine punches of doom from enraged Ran on steroids, i still wouldn't want anything with Conan's Super Kick. That thing's destructive enough to obliterate road railing, dammit!

Luckily, that wasn't the case.

He was talking on the phone, held a conversation. It looked like he was talking with Haibara about...

Me?

"Seriously, nothing unusual about this Andy guy? No link to ambiguously bad CVs or anything?"

Conan suspected me as BO? Oh, lol! If only he knew...

"Yeah, i know, but this guy's somehow already fresh from his anesthesia needle. It took Kogoro at least 5 minutes before he began to truly getting freshed, and you already adjusted it with his gradual immunity! Is BO could...no, of course it's ridiculous. You can't create supersoldier."

"What's this supersoldier?"

"EH, MR ANDY!" Conan shrieked. "It's, um...we're discussing a school play for class! Amy-Chan was asking me if i want to play the main character in school play."

"Is it about superheroes? Andy loves Superheroes!"

"Ehehe, yeah..." Conan said as he sweatdropped. Haha! It's been a long time since i referred to myself as third person. Family thing. The fact that i used it on Conan who simply acting cutesy made it even more ironic. "Amy wanted me to play as...Arrow!"

"Ah, Green Arrow! DC Comic's Robin-Hood! Fitting for you. Smart, sarcastic, but never wanted to kill human being." I noted to myself ' _not to mentions that you're_ _also a huge pervert and surrounded by many cutie.'_ as i snickered inside. "Just like what you said to Andy earlier tonight! Can you tell Mr. Andy about this superheroes play more?"

"Well, um...It's a secret!"

"Secret, eh? Oh, well. I can live with that." I said as i dropped my appeal to kids act.

* * *

"So, Conan?"

"Yes?"

"You're very helpful today, Conan!Without you, i can't draw enough attention to the people here. Usually, i done my deduction in my office, but the situation really called me to do something fast. Without your help, i might be still trying to find the last record about Mr. Toriyama's own finding!"

"Hehe. Thank you, sir!"

Oh, i can see him rolled his eyes from the side. Must be thinking that i just made up my lies about my sleeping sleuth mockery act.

"You know what? Kogoro should be more respectful to you. I can see since beginning you have very attentive eyes on everything unusual, and yet he thought of you as nothing but pest."

"But uncle's not all that bad, Mr.!"

"I know, kid. I know. I just wish i can mitigate things with him soon enough."

"...Mitigate?"

"Oh, you know. Patching up with him." He still looked dumbfounded, so i decided to say something even simpler. "I want any hate between me and Mr. Kogoro, to be gone."

"Oh. I see. Well, i wish the best for you two!"

Silly kid. I've seen all through your childish mask. There's no way that i will drop my suspicion on you. After all, i've read hundreds of chapters about you and your cases. Hah!

Oh, well. Time to drop the bomb.

"Conan, do you know who knocked me out, and used my voice to use his deduction skill?"

He began to sweat. Cool guy began to lose his cool.

"Yes, Conan. I'm not the one who done the deduction back there. Hmm...i don't have any clue, other than the fact that whoever done it is very smart since his deduction's also 100% accurate. He also can mimicked voices perfectly, or at least has the device to do so. He's also very attentive in looking for clues, even know the stuffs that i wanted to review in my office. I wonder who?"

Oh, god! His face's so priceless! Truly an A-Grade Oh fuck me face!

"Let's see...is it Kogoro? He's the sleeping Kogoro, after all, and he wanted to showed off in front of me, so he has all reasons to do so. But he seemed so...careless in his searching today. I don't even know how he could- AH!" I gasped. "Could it be? That the one who knocked me's the same one who also secretly put Kogoro into sleep and doing his Kogoro the Great Sleeping Sleuth act?"

He panicked. Oh, boy. He panicked.

"Heh. You know what that mean, Conan? Whoever did that must be a very lucky man, because Kogoro's not even once commented about it! Not to mention that he also used you without you even knowing the man. Next time a Sleeping Kogoro happened, try to use your observant eyes and search whoever done this scene, okay!"

Conan sighed slightly as he nodded to me. Haha. I'm gonna play with his little heart for a while. My deduction's pretty slow, after all.

"The only one with great luck in your family is Ran, but i don't think she's that attentive enough, even though her boyfriend and father are class-A detective. Details, details..."

Conan blushed slightly at my comment. Hehe, boyfriend...

"You know what that mean, Kiddo?" I lifted him over so he was head to head with me. He was soooo tense. "Looks like i have a case to be solved again!"

* * *

Mr. Andy just declared Kogoro to be his case! Will me, Mr. Andy find out who created the legendary Sleeping Sleuth in the first place? Will he found out that Conan's guilty? Find out next, on Case Solved!

Ah, it went more serious than i intended. I intended it to be more chaotic, including throwing Conan into the crime instigator. Next chapter will be funnier, i guaranteed that.


	2. A visit to the Inventor

"So we're right about Kogoro Mouri!"

"Yep. There's definitely something fishy about his Sleeping Kogoro routine. Not saying that he doesn't has what it takes to become a detective, but he comes into conclusion so early, and so wrong. It's almost unbelievable that this is the same guy who managed to solve difficult cases so quickly and precisely!"

There i was. Talking with Dani. One of my friend back in my good old country.

Turned out that my OC here had a good life. A wife with two kids (although unlike Eri and Yukiko, she already gained weight and other aging signs), several close friends, and no black organizations threaten my peaceful life.

Of course, soon, when i involved even deeper, those things would be null and void.

"So...any suggestions who portrayed the sleeping slouth?"

"I suspected that it was someone who happened to be close to him. It's already happened too much to not be true." I stated simply as i looked at my pressure cooker. 10 more minutes until the meat is tenderized enough."Also, this man must be has the tool to mimick his voice, as well as the means to knock Kogoro everytime he solved the case."

"So this guy could be a magician? Those are the only guys who can do things so discreetly."

"Perhaps." I said as i finished my frappe. "But maybe that the guy's simply has connections with an inventor to do these things."

"So there's no concrete proof...what's next?"

I grinned as i already knew the next step i had to took. "Hey. Don't you know that crazy inventor in this city?"

"Agasa Hasake? You mean, that guy who once reviewed the dim sum from Tionghoa's New Year festival? And also created that massive steam pot? Crazy shit, man. That guy was disqualified for nearly blew up the whole complex, and won the contest the next year by the finalized product."

"Yeah. And guess what? It seemed like he also a friend with the Mouris."

"Yet another lead and trails. It's unusual for you to move this quick. First you solved the case in less than two days, and now you're already took several steps in finding the secrets of Kogoro Mouri?"

"Oh, but i think i just scraped the surface, Dan." I said as i turned off the pressure cooker. 10 more minutes until the pressure is off. "And as what you just said, there's no concrete proof. Except one."

"And what's that?"

"This case could be my biggest personal one."

\--dd--

Ah...what a good meal. Took me at least two hours, but at least it'd be worth it.

So now i took a stroll into one of those cities that shall never sleep...even though it wasn't a sleep time to begin with. It was a beautiful day in Beika, almost as if God decided to give anyone a moment of serenity for themselves. Well, well. It was definitely a needed one for the many people here. Too many deaths, accidents and so, somehow usually happened nearby the body magnet of Conan Edogawa.

Or should we say, Shinichi Kudo, Detective?

\--dd--

So this is Peirot Cafe? Nice name, nice place, and nice reference for that detective.

Wonder why Agatha grew to dislike the character...

Then again, Peyo also didn't like Smurfs that much.

"Your Coffee, Sir."

"Oh, yes."

So that's Azusa...nice girl.

Wait. How come there's no Rei here? Either i came from the earlier time, or this is a sign that this was an alternate dimension where several people were not (yet) exists. Now that you mention it, wasn't that Conan just referred to Ayumi as Amy? Still, it could be his futile to distract me. After all, Shinichi Kudo wasn't that good of an actor. But if it is, then...

I shook my head off soon. I definitely need to go to that lab soon.

Soon enough however, i also noticed the lacks of Sleeping Kogoro near the Cafe. With that, i decided that i need to drink it fast enough before anyone living there spotted me and...

Oh. Um.

This, is a delicious coffee.

Oh, well. I can wait.

Especially since there was a call for me.

"Yes, Inspector?"

\--dd--

Just got a called from Megure Keibu. Need my assistance for my statements. Perhaps also looking into several cold cases. Also already sent my apology to Megure for that line earlier.

He accepted. But i still won't go to Tokyo Police Department now.

I already set my destination to Agasa's house, and i won't change it for now. Besides, i still have 3 hours left.

"Professor Agasa?"

I already knocked it several times. Still no replies.

But i knew you're here, Agasa. That iced chocolate still has the ice cubes un-melted. That could only meant someone was here recently. Unless a crazy jerk somehow decided to walk into this house's entrance, scraped the rug with whatever dirt was left on their shoes, and left the shake on the trash can.

Yep. Totally unbelievable.

Still, i need to get him out as soon as i could. Not only Conan and Ai would've out of school soon, but that appointment with Megure's still valid. I need to make useful of my time. But how to get him out not so forcefully...

I shrugged as i looked into the broken glass laid on the corner, which i assumed came from the broken window caused by Agasa's experiments. I took the one that has no sharp edge, shoved it into my mouth, and began to crunching it with my bare teeth.

Well, i'm a former Debus member here. And my specialty? Eating hard garbage.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

I heard him yell, and smirked as he opened the door, face still obviously disturbed by my action. I still munched the glass as he looked at me in disgust.

"I'm sorry for pretending to be not home, but um...security reason. My neighbor was missing, so i need to..." The hair scratching. Father always reprimanded me to not doing this because it made you look nervous. Haha. Looks like my father has some knowledge in doing poker face. "You must be..."

"Andy Gunawan." I told him as i offered a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. But, um...Could you spit out the glasses first, please?"

I simply threw up on the trash can.

\--dd--

"Conan already told me that you might come here."

"Really?" I feigned a surprise.

"Yes. He said something about detective in his early 40s, 6'4 with large build, but he didn't say anything about his skill in circus act."

"Well, i just met Mouri several nights before, so..." I took a sit to the seat that Agasa already mentioned me to. "We barely know each others. I only happened to met him and the Mouris at a case, where Kogoro wanted to make a fool out of me."

"Ah, yes. Kogoro Mouri. Great detective. He just turned his life upside down recently. His cases brought him fame, and Conan's parents gave him tons of money for taking care of him while they're gone."

"Looks like luck was something that all Mouri possessed, after all." I mumbled quietly, but still barely enough for Agasa to hear it.

"So," Agasa said as he left into the kitchen, "I don't want to sound rude, but what actually brought you here?" Said Agasa as he returned from the kitchen with some mineral water. I don't know if Ai was secretly here and already gave some powder into this thing, but i decided to drank it since Agasa also drank it.

"Several reasons, actually." I said as i already drank all of if. "First of all, i'm a man who has good deal of interest in technology. And as a man who just moved out into Beika for a while, i just decided that i'm going to kill some time by visiting you."

"But i'm just a bumbling inventor who barely managed to create useful stuffs. You must be mistaken me for other inventor. You can visit Doctor Tenma, or-"

"No, Mr. Agasa. I believe that i came to the right person."

Jeez. Were the smug detectives sucked their companion's self-esteem? This man already created impossible things like voice modulator, and yet he sold himself so poorly? And i thought it was just their not-girlfriends who became their vampirism victim!

"Ah?" He began to sweated a lot. I need to fend off some of the newly risen suspicions.

"You're the one who came into Indonesia some time ago, and created some gigantic dim sum steam pot that was used to win the contest. So, as a man with another interest in eastern cuisine, it just gave me another reason to be here; to look directly at the man who has hands in both cuisine and science."

"...Oh, yeah! Yeah! That steam pot! Ahaha...it's been a long time since i created that thing."

"You still have that machine?"

"No." He shook his head. "It broke several years ago. And even if i could recreate it, Ai won't allow me. Stupid cholesterol and big belly..."

"Ai?" I said as i feigned interests. "Is she happened to be Conan's friend?"

"H...how did you know?"

"Well," I decided to begin my simple deduction. "For a busy scientist, you're living in a rather clean place. Not something to be expected from an inventor who also admitted to be rather bumbling."

"Well, i could've hired a weekly maid or something."

"That's true. However, that little dress, " I pointed at the pretty violet dress that was hung in the hanger at the door, "Gave away everything. Or should i mention the little shoes behind me?"

"W...wow..."

"I also expected that Ai is someone that's both smart and adult enough to help you living your life here; since you didn't brought me any sugary thing, i assumed that you have some health issues, and i knew how some people are too busy at even taking regular shower. The fact that you later said that Ai is someone who took care of your health only confirmed my suspicion. And the Conan thing? Since Conan's also a smart kid, and also lives somewhere near here with the Mouri, i simply assumed that he became fast friend with this Ai girl, being similar in intelligence and so. Did i miss something?"

Agasa simply shook his head, and wiped his forehead. He looked relieved now, either because i missed some of the marks or something.

"Well, i haven't meet anyone else who did this Sherlock scanning since a while."

"Are we talking about Kudo Shinichi? Some people said that he was a detective with very bright future who also obsessed with Sherlock Holmes."

"Well, yeah. He's on...some very tough cases. At least...I think so. People said that he was missing..."

"I see." I said as i took my drink. "You know, for parents with missing child, the Kudos are awfully calm and cheerful, right?"

"You...How you..."

"Calm down, Agasa. I'm not some kind of secret agent from underground organization or something." I said cheerfully...which seemed like it doesn't help the sweating inventor. I'm really terrible at my subtleness, didn't i?. "Everyone who has interest in sleuth and investigation are already wondering about where did Shinichi Kudo go, and yet, " I further explained to him as logically as possible, "Yuusaku and Yukiko Kudo were looked so calm when he received that lifetime award lifetime. That means they already knew the truth about their missing child, who's as of last month, was still alive, kicking and healthy wherever he was."

"I...guess so..."

Both of us drank the water again. Right now, Agasa's hand was trembling greatly. Even with me assuming that he already did not suspected me too much, he'd definitely still at the shock and hasn't recovered from it yet.

\--dd--

"See you later, Agasa!"

"Y...yeah. I'll see what i can do with that caramel adder machine...if i can get my permission at that girl."

"Haha. Don't worry too much! Just call me when she denied my request, okay? But i don't think she would, especially since she allowed you to have that chocolate."

"Actually...that was her drink. She sometimes likes to make fun of me, drinking stuffs like that in front of me."

"...I see."

I didn't press the issue this time. I already knew that either Agasa lied about the drink, or Ai was here, hid herself and listened to our conversation. But either way, i believe that i managed to make them even more suspicious, which was what i need.

"Okay. See you later too."

And so, the door was locked.

Okay, so i already dumped new information into Agasa, and so far, my detective work's went kinda smooth.

If it keep going like this, looks like i won't need this screenshots of Detective Conan World Wiki again.

\--dd

So now we knew the mystery behind Andy's unusual durability and strength! Would Conan and Agasa went down his trails? Would Haibara got early heart attack from the paranoia caused by all the teases? And would i met Kogoro again soon? Find out next, on Case Solved!

Looks like i would make the story more serious at this rate...


	3. Bird of Prey

It was already night, just past 7 P.M. when i finally finished my business with Inspector Megure. Of course, there was another reason that i spend many hours inside the police department.

Another unsolved case by the police for me.

* * *

"You hear me, Andy? This case, this could be huge."

"I'd say myself. This stuff's crazy! I mean, we knew borrowed words, right?"

"Yes. But how's that going to help us decypher this message?"

"Lots of cultural crosses." I said simply as i wrote an example, "This stuff, for example, talked about the three identical duck."

"You knew Italian?"

"I used translation software." His face turned into an unamused one, "I'm not that well versed in languages, Keibu."

"I know now, Andy. Keep going."

"So this three little identical duck, meant that the ducks are triplets. So this one said about-"

"Ah! Huey, Dewey, Louie!" Chiba suddenly shouted. The chubby policeman became embarrassed by his outburst and meekly said sorry in return.

"It's okay, Chiba. I'm also a big fans of cartoon and stuffs."

"Now that's something i really didn't know. A grizzled detective veteran in love with Children's comics."

"Ah, but that's not a really strange thing after all, Detective Sato. Adults are just kids grown up, after all. And some old habits simply just won't die." I smirked at Sato, who by her smile, showed that her remark was by no means an insult at all.

"Listen, i'm not here to listening to a conversation about cartoon, Andy-"

"Relax, Megure. I'm almost done." I said as i stated, "And this passage, 'shall showed the place where the former emperor of the archipelago sat upon the heart of this city', which means one of the biggest company from Netherlands. This could meant companies like Airbus, or something like that."

"Okay. We'll search the biggest Dutch companies with available headquarters in Tokyo soon. But how's the passage about Huey, Dewey and Louie linked with anything here?"

"Well, Huey, Dewey and Louie were named Kwik Kwek and Kwak in Netherlands and Indonesia. Kwak, is an onomatopoeia for duck in both languages;Kwaken for Netherlands, actually. Anyway, either it meant duck pond, or kid toys store that nearby the headquarter."

"Hmm. I'm still confused by how this could be linked with anything...but your explanation's completely logical. It's better than nothing, i guess."

I shrugged, and simply stated, "I do my best with what we have. Now my job's done for today, i think i'm going home now. Call me again when you found something unusual there."

"I will, Andy. Okay, everybody!" As he turned around to shout at his underlings, so do i. There was no obligation for me to stay there, and helped the police with their interrogation.

I believed that for now, i'm gonna get myself accustomed with this city.

* * *

So here i was, strolling at night, took an early stop for my train. The breeze was a good help in this summer. I never cared for heat that much in my original body, but this big man's another case. However, we both preferred cold drink for everything. I guess there's some similarity between my own self and this body.

And yes, that coffee was actually frappe. Guess we're both suckers for iced beverages

I messaged my wife and telling her that everything is okay. Aside from simply being bored by paper works, the other reason why i declined helping the police in their investigation was my wife's insistence to avoid doing dangerous stuffs, especially in my first week...except when i saw anything in emergency situation.

Which means that murder case with Kogoros wasn't going to be the only stain in our promise.

As i approached one of the calmer part of the city, i overheard a whimpering voice of a young girl. On impulse, i soon ran into where i located the sound. And i let out a small, inaudible gasp when i saw the supposed girl in danger.

It was Sonoko Suzuki, already held in a cuff, gagged, and surrounded by at least four people by the time i came.

"Now tell me, you brat; How are you supposed to make it into our rank when you declined to do this?"

"Yes, come on! This is a fine girl, and only like what? One, two years younger than you?"

What a sickening gang. Their rite of passage was to defiled whatever woman they captured for the newcomer?

"Come on, Aniki! Don't tell me that you don't know who this girl is."

"Nope. You?"

"Nothing across the mind."

"Negative."

"Fine." I saw this newcomer's other hand that was hidden well from his superiors. It was shaking hard. This man was really nervous about the result of his explanation. Could it be? That he was not just up to the task, but actively going to decline it?

"This girl, is Sonoko Suzuki, the heir of the Suzuki company."

"WHAT?"

"OH, of all luck!"

"We could get rich!"

"Now guys...calm down!" He said as he let out an undignified way to shut down his soon employees. This man's really had no experience in crime this banal. "This is what i'm trying to tell you guys; We can't give her back into her family as a damaged woman."

"And why not?"

"You haven't heard his grandfather? Jirokichi Suzuki, the mad man who tried to capture Kid."

Oh, boy. Not even two days here, and i'm already on a trail for Shinichi Kudo's whereabouts, mysterious foreign letter, and possible involvement with Kaito Kid! My, my. What a busy week i would've.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well...who could tell what he could done against us! This's the same man who bought gems with historical contents to boot, all to satisfy his glory seeker thirst! And what would happen when he has personal revenge against us? He could've used anything just to find and destroy us! ANYTHING!"

"You're right." The leader was, surprisingly, flinched. Did that mean that this man doesn't have any experience at anything big at all? "But still, there's something we need to get from her. You don't want to know about boss's punishment for us."

"Big no, man. With capital B."

"And i don't think he would accept whatever she has on her bag. Not when we have someone this important in our hands."

So this gang's simply a smaller part of a possibly bigger gang. And they just happened to get a prey that's bigger than they could handle.

"Oh, yeah! Isn't Sonoko Suzuki also made it into news for her brilliant deduction? You know, the Deduction Queen!"

"Yes, that's it! Sonoko Suzuki," The leader suddenly turned to spoke to her, "You're going to help us in our boss's planning! And if we like your plans enough, you'll be released soon enough! And if you don't want to comply...well, let's just say that our boss loves to do...relaxation with his subjects. How's that?" The leader said as he looked into Sonoko's eyes. I can see his shit grinning face, and Sonoko's fear and panics when he mentioned their true boss. Seemed like a true asshole Don in making.

"But dude, how about her parents?"

"Ah, they can wait for a day or two! Rich chicks love party, right?"

"And how about her..."

Well, looks like i'll be on action again.

There won't be any harm that shall be done in front of me tonight.

* * *

Third POV

"HE ALREADY KNEW THAT I'M OKAY?! OI, HOW COULD YOU, PROF!"

"I swear, Shinichi! I did not mention anything about your identity. I just said that you might be missing, and somehow he picked it up from his memory about an award ceremony show for your father!" Agasa tried to calm Shinichi who was shaking him hard back to back.

"Then why don't you just simply not saying anything at all, Prof?"

"How am i supposed to? He would just pick it up from there that there's a secret that i swore to protect! Come to think about it, he'll just pick up anything i do!"

"Professor, although your words are sound, you also should be aware that your shocked reactions at his deductions did not help your situation at all."

"Who's side are you on, Ai?"

"Neutral."

"AAGH!" Conan jumped away from the professor and stomped his feet, ignored his High School Dignity as he acted more like a spoiled brat. As he cooled down, Professor also managed to regain his breath and asked away, "Seriously, Shinichi. Why are you so upset from it? Ai stayed home today to see if he's a BO member, and she does not shiver at all when he arrived here. So why're you feared him so much?"

"There's something seriously wrong about him." Shinichi finally admitted, "Actually, he almost finished the yesterday case by himself as well. He only decided to hold his final deduction because he felt something's missing. That's not something you'd expected from a detective who's slow in his investigation."

"Yes, i admit. But he also supposed to be very brilliant as well. Don't you think that there could be something else that delayed him in his investigation?"

"Well, he decided to help the guys first because he feels there could be another attack, even if there's no proof and-"

Shinichi's face became shocked, and soon enough, the confident grin soon smeared his face. "I see. Looks like there's a reason why he is not that well-respected by the sleuth community in the first place."

"He is?"

"Haibara, fond anything interesting about Mr. Andy?" Shinichi said as he looked at Haibara, who was looking at professor's computer.

"Seems like our subject of interest has a nickname that's quiet scary: The Bird of Prey. They called him that because of his ability to detect clues so quickly. But there's more to it. It seems that he also known for possessed...and trusted his very strong instincts."

"So he's a detective who trusted his instincts more than his intellects. Must be the reason for his divisive reputation."

"Indeed. He once said that man possessed certain aura about themselves. That's exactly the phrase that divided people's trust over him, especially for people who found out his disinterests in doing anything formal."

"So he's a man who is looked asHeh." Shinichi just puffed at that remark, "Aura of man. You can't put your suspicion on trust purely on that; Antisocial are exactly people who could manipulate people for their own gains because they could generate that aura and mask they needed for their cause. And you know as well as i do how many unsuspecting people who turned out to be the calculated murderer in my cases, right?"

"Ah, but we're talking about bird of prey, Kudo. A man who can see things far better than his preys...a man who can see deceive much better than normal people...we're talking about a man with much more honed instincts than you could expect."

"Then he's up for some tests, isn't he?"

* * *

"...And then, you will create a quick getaway for us, and-"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Wh-What?"

"So you want to use Sonoko Suzuki for your plans, huh? Well, well. I don't think she would be that much of a help, after all."

"So...why not?"

"Kogoro Mouri and Sonoko Suzuki. Two sleeping sleuth, both growing in reputation. And both barely knew how on earth they solved their cases. No memory intact, and no reliable statement. Don't you any human find it strange?"

"Well, if you mention it like that-"

"Shut up, you!"

"Well, there's one possibility: What if they really not the one who solved their case? What if there's something that take interest in two useful idiots, to cleanse the world from the sinful blood that human dared to spill from their own?"

"Vengeful creature from the past! Vigilante spirit! GHOOST!"

One of them ran away from the crime scene, unnoticed by any of their partner until his scream, full of dread was heard by them. When they looked at the direction, the only thing they saw was the motionless body of their friend.

"Foolish! Do you think i would give any of them to you petty criminals?"

"SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FAKER!"

"HOW DARE YOU?"

The voice of the unseen creature was heard from the other side of the alley as the leader demanded him to show himself, still in denial. Any doubt from him was soon erased.

"If...IF YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER," The leader said as he scrammed to reach Sonoko who was also in fear for knowing now that there was a supernatural creature that took interest in her and solved crimes by using her sleeping form. He pulled the gun, and shoved it's muzzle into her temple harshly, "This woman won't be any use to you anymore."

Sonoko's body slumped as she drifted into land of unconsciousness, unable to take the shock and horror anymore.

"Your hostage's now useless."

"What will you do now?"

"What will you do?"

The new recruit soon followed Sonoko, and one of them fled the scene into the darker alley.

"Screw this shit!"

Soon, he was planted into the ground by the creature as well. As soon as the creature began to grow visible, slowly walked into the screen, the leader shot all the leads into the imposing man. But everything was miss; His aim was never good to begin with, and this fear did not help him at all.

Make a run after he threw the gun at the shadow, he makes his run to the alley...

And found himself slammed by the accompanying creature.

Strangely, this one seemed more like an attractive Cop with short hair...

"Ladies," Said the creature as he walked into the light, showed features that's definitely human, "I think we just solved the case."

* * *

"And no casualty from either side...although those two might be needed some dental works."

"The recorders on every alley that played your voices was a good plan, i admit." Sato said after she handcuffed the leader, while Yumi and Naeko approached the other criminals. Oh, how lucky i am to be surrounded by three gorgeous cops to help me at this exact time, "But were you really thought these would be enough to scare them like they see the real Cthulhu emerged?"

"And how did you make that story on the spot?"

"Luckily, they're pretty much very inexperienced goons, pretty much without any real psychotic member, and two of them were fidgeting; The new guy was basically tried his best so he could get her out of the situation, and i simply assumed that the other was simply scared easily in the dark. Took him out, played the recorder after i spoke, and the rest would've believed that i'm really the vigilante spirit detective!"

"So this is basically how 'Bird of Prey' do his works?"

"Half the time, Officer Miyamoto." I said as i began to lift Sonoko gently. Kinda strange that i just remembered my nickname in the police department.

"Your methods seems to be quiet...daring, Andy." Said Naeko as she couldn't resist the urge to sweatdropped when Yumi sang a folk song in an eerie voice to the ear of one of the gang member, and promptly getting a reprimanded by Sato.

"Ay. But they worked." I simply stated, "Also, i already analyzed the situation."

"So you're going to risk it too even if you're alone?"

"Making the fight more even for me also worked if that's the best situation. Also, Sonoko's safety is my priority; I will save her, even if that means i must fight all of them at once, or shooing them away without caught anyone. In front of me, no one shall dare to commit any crime without facing the repercussion from me."

All the woman simply smiled at my honest words. I smiled back as my best gesture at the warmth they radiated, until Miwako dropped her smile, went serious again and asked,

"...You do realize that if any of them fled, they would drop the story of a vengeful spirit helping sleeping sleuth at their boss, right?"

"Let them have it! It would be funny to imagine how a rapidly growing gang went into chaos and disorder by a new ghost story."

Yumi giggled, and Naeko closer her mouth to muffle any possible unwomanly voice, but Sato still had her serious face, "And what would happen if they picked up that it was you?"

"By then," I confidently said as i put Sonoko into Yumi's Police Patrol car. Deep down, i'm glad that none of them asked about how this would've affected Kogoro's run as the great sleeping detective, "I would've nearly wrapped the case. Bird of prey will see problems before they know it."

* * *

So that's it! And what's Conan planning against me? Will Jirokichi paid his debt to me? And how i'm going to handle the possibly four cases? Find out next, on Case Solved!

And thanks to Anahissa for her/his reviews! I'm not looking for any beta reader right now since i'm writing for the fun of it, and i could lost my interest at times, so i don't think it's going to worth it. But i'm aware that reviewing yourself is not the best choice.


	4. Kids and Kid

"You get involved with Suzuki families?! That big family company?"

"Yes, darling. I can't let anyone be kidnapped by lowlife, you know that?"

"Oh, boy. I knew this adventure of your would be much more complicated than intended."

"We knew already that i'm a danger magnet, Ena. That's why you love me in the first place, right?"

"But you're forty-three now! You're no longer young! We have three childrens to feed, and-"

"And you know that we promised to die in the rip of old age, so you know that i won't force myself to do something too dangerous for me... at least without planning and support." I heard that woman sighed.

"And promise me to keep doing that, darling, because i won't approve of you going lone gunner out there!"

"Big promise, ma'am." I sighed. My 'wife' was turned out to be much calmer than any girl here, but only because of age, and she's still as argumentative as ever. At the very least, she considered and respected me to be the head of the household, so compromises can be done on my behalf.

"And promise me, don't do anything dangerous again, right?"

"Well if you say so; I'm planning to spend the rest of the week visiting school and so instead, just like what they asked me to. Can't promise if my earlier cases called me, though."

"At least you promised to try. See you next month, Honey!"

"Missed you too."

And with that, the call ended.

I took a breath as i'm only five minutes away from my next destination.

The Elementary School of Beika.

-b-

"So kids, let's greet our special guest, Detective Andy."

"Hello, Mr. Andy!" Says the kids as they bowed to me.

"Hi, everyone!" I returned their gesture, "So...anyone know me already? Except Conan, of course."

"Eh? You already know him, Conan-kun?"

I could see that sarcastic smile of the **Cool Kid** before he chirped like those innocent kid, "Yes, Ayumi! Mr. Andy beaten Detective Kogoro in his case challenge before! He even mocked Oji-san with his Sleeping Sleuth act! You're even better than him, Mr. Andy!"

"Please, Conan-kun. I'm just lucky yesterday. If the case involved any clues that require greater knowledge of Japanese culture, i'd surely lose."

"You're quiet humble, sir!" Says the teacher. Should i mention to her that she looked a lot like Sato? Well, maybe i'll talk to Kobayashi-Sensei about it later. Or maybe not, since she might be bugged about it a lot earlier. "Quiet rare to see a humble genius detective out there."

"I always tried my best to be humble, sensei."

"See, Edogawa-kun? It's not hard to pretend that you are not the smartest kid out there once in a while."

The class bursted in laughter with Ai's comment about Conan's smug acts that tends to pop often when he hangs out with the other kids. I could see him mouthing 'look who's talking' at Haibara.

Or should i say, Shiho Miyano aka Sherry?

"Okay, that's enough, class!" Said Kobayashi-sensei, "Now everyone, what do you want to ask-"

"Can you tell us how you solved the case?"

Soon, the class was filled with chattering of little children who were in agreement. I also could see Conan smirked, must be thinking how i would explain it since i fell asleep by his tranquilizer dart.

Oh, i might be showing him how much i know, just like how i know that he was Shinichi Kudo...

-d-

"..And that's how i managed to stop him from hurting anyone else."

"That's horrible! To think that the old man really wanted to become a better person..."

"Ah! But without him, the real culprit might already hurt the others!"

"I think the old man already sort of redeemed himself..."

As i looked over to Shinichi, i had to stop myself from snickering; He was terrified!

"All right, Kiddos! That's enough!" I said as raised my voice to calm them down. Good thing that Kobayashi-sensei managed to do exactly that. "Now," I walked to where Ayumi and Conan sat. I wonder why he called Ayumi Amy, though. "I want to say something important: Genius detectives from literature, aren't meant to be anyone role model."

"Eeeh? WHY?"

"Yeah! It's shocking to heard that came from another brilliant detective!"

"Anyone've read The Sign of the Four?" Only Conan the one who raised his arm, "Sherlock Holmes, well...he's an eccentric who used...illegal substances because normal situation is boring. He's also a jerk who reacted negatively to Watson's writing about their first adventure because it contains some dramatic writing, even though Watson wrote that specifically to appease Holmes's ego, and already tried to make anything that's not related to the case as simply sideline. Also, he was so dedicated to science and so that he didn't know anything about culture and literature."

"Ew! He sounds like an antisocial man!"

"I don't want to be like Sherlock anymore..."

Needless to say, Conan looked like he was not pleased.

"Well, he's not the one who telling his adventure, after all...but you can still look at Sherlock's ideals, such as his determination to search for the truth, his willingness to do cases without getting paid, and of course, his brilliant mind!"

-d-

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Andy!"

With that, i left the room, but not without taking a last peek at the room. Seemed like Haibara whispered something to Conan, must be about how fucked up he was now.

Kinda strange since Haibara's even more discreet since she was Terrified of the B.O., even when it's simply Ran or the others, but i assumed it was simply because her sense of B.O. was not tingling with me around her and she was kinda okay with it since i'm simply one of the smarter people out there.

And on a bench, where i was drinking my soda, there was a call from Inspector Megure.

"Yes, Inspector?"

"Our instincts were right: We just found several riddles and puzzles again, right in locations that you assumed from the riddles. Good job, Andy."

"Thank you, sir. So you need my help again?"

"Not for now. These riddles were Japanese oriented, some were very obscure and maybe only known by the locales, so i don't think you would be much of help. We'll contact you again when we need you, though."

"Ok, sir. Keep me in touch."

"I'll do as soon as they managed to decipher it. God, how i wish one of the Kudo to here. I just hope Mouri can showed us his miracle again, but he's somehow much less reliable when he's awake. It's like heaven and earth the difference of his intelligence is."

"So you prefer it when he's slumped and slurred his deductions?"

"Well, if his earlier deduction sounded stupid, then yes. I can't tell you how much ridicules he'd endure if public know that his statements in police meant shit since he didn't know anything about his deductions. So much that we could only use the guilty's own words against them after they admitted their murders. You won't believe how many people who handle papers here already make conspiracy jokes about how he forgot everything he said on sleep. Things like his llama doctor fed him amnesiac nanomachines that would react whenever he used his brain for something useful." Wut. "But sometimes his brilliance came without the need of him fainting... I don't know what's actually in his head."

"Hmm..." I pretended to thinking about this situation. Of course, i already knew what's happening, but i couldn't tell, could i? "Perhaps it has something with his subconsciousness. Is something happened during those situation when he deduced it while wide awake?"

"Now that you mention it, that one case happened with his old Judo buddies, then another one happened when one of his old friend who happened to be an actress appeared and tried to hide the real culprit which happened to be his father..."

"So it's something personal."

"Eh, nani?"

"Kogoro...he does have brilliant mind consciously after all, but he needed to have any personal motifs to make it happen. Otherwise, he'll be too boastful of his own intellect to even do anything remotely smart." I concluded my 'deduction' about the mystery behind Kogoro's bipolar intelligence that made people scratched their head.

"I guess you're right...but what'll we do with it? I don't know if we can call anyone else. Supervisor Hattori might be able to, but the mystery is still not covering his province by now, so it's out of his hand. And i don't want to look too desperate since it could be negative on our PR."

"Just say something about me challenged him back this time," I firmly suggested, knowing that even if it did jackshit to his brain, there's still Conan out there that could give him important clues for him, "Kogoro already had something against me, so it would be personal for him."

"Ah, but is it okay? I know you don't want to look any worse to him and wish to be sort of friend, so..."

"It's okay. He doesn't look like a person who would admit his wrongdoings overnight out of pride, anyway." Yeah. Like wife, like husband. Good thing that Ran's a much better in forgiving people than both combined. God know how long it would take for Shinichi to make her forgive him if the apple fall not far from the tree.

"I think i can agree with that. See you later, Meitantei!"

"'Bye."

And not long after that, another call happened, this time from unknown caller. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Finally! You know how hard is it to find you, huh?"

"...Pardon me?" I asked incredulously since this call sounded like something from a grandpa with dementia that simply called a random number out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah! Where's my manner? My name is Jirokichi Suzuki, the General Adviser of Suzuki private company! And there are three reasons for why i called you, Detective Andy!"

"...Okay." Wow. That was fast.

"First, i want to thank you for saved my niece from being kidnapped by these random lowlife thugs. I don't want to imagine what could happened to her if you hadn't stop them."

"I simply did what's right, sir."

"And second, i found that your background is very...interesting. Very rare for detectives to be a magician as well, especially the super durable shock magic type. Say, are you occupied right now?"

"If my intuition right, you're going to need my help to catch Kaito Kid, right?"

"Nice catch! You're really a detective raptor, the bird of prey who could tell by the slightest smell! Finally, that petty thief won't have a chance to escape from me! Hahahahaha!"

"Eheheh..." I didn't like the sound of working with this egomaniac...

"Oh. And third...could you explains...your trick to Sonoko?"

"Explain what?"

"DON'T TRY TO PLAY THE FOOL! Do you know how hard is it to explain to her that the vengeful spirit that knocked out and used her to explain the murders was a ruse by you? Oh, you're so lucky that she hasn't tell this to anyone, or else you'll..."

I already blocked him out by the time he started to rambling. I simply said yes to whatever he said, of course while i half-heartedly listened so i won't agreed to something stupid.

-dd-

Okay. That was quiet hard.

"I thought you're invulnerable to pain, Andy?"

"I don't think i can convince your niece if i did not flinched when she scratched my face. She'd "

"Oh, i see. Well, good thinking, boy!"

"Anyway, what's the plan?" I said as i took a seat.

"This is the interesting part: I already created a new invention for us: The perfect disguise!"

"So we're going to mimic people like Kaito Kid? How's that going to help, if i may ask?"

"Confusion, of course! The masks can give us the advantage of Kid being shocked by whoever he disguised up, turned out to be 'awake and well', when in reality it's us! It's the perfect strategy to fight him off!"

"That's good, but how about his tricks?"

"Eh?"

"The tricks. We're talking about a man who hold a quiet literal bag of tricks and can pull stuffs at ease. Hell, i don't even know how he could mimic voices so perfectly!"

"That's where you came from, Andy." Said the old man as he smirked at me and caressed the jewel-of-paradise, the very colorful new bait for Kaito Kid. Like it's name, it was just as beautiful as those rare birds," Even if you're an entirely different kind of magician, you still know a bit about magic and stuffs. And with your very high perception, you could call and avoided any tricks he'd pull. Even you might catch him off guard with your resistance against his sleeping gas. I'd say this is a quiet perfect plan myself! Oh, i can see the epic biography already; Jirokichi and his helpful squad: The Most Epic Anti-Heist moment in History! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rough on the edges, but very sound." I agreed, although i knew that something this simple wouldn't be working against Kaito Kuroba. He simply had too much tricks to pull, some of which were simply impossible no matter how you look at it. Just like Ran's punching power and my durability, "Says," I continues, "Who's this second new member that you said earlier."

"Just a very curious girl. Very smart, from what i read by her academic reports. But i don't know if she really would be useful outside of her connections with authority. Still, i think she could learn one or two from us."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Well, she might looked a little familiar, so don't be surprised."

"Familiar?"

"I'm here!"

That cheerful, childish, and yet still familiar voice...

It can't be.

"Hello?"

It was Ran Mouri: Flat-Chested-but-still-pretty edition.

"Aoko's ready to help you catching that petty thief, so say something already!"

"Um...welcome to the club?" I simply smiled at the bad-tempered girl in front of me.

-dd-

OHOHOHOHOHO! Looks like i'm going to be involved with Kid after all! Would i succeed or not? And how Aoko would've fit into this story? Find out next, on Case Solved!

Also, i couldn't help myself to say that; Aoko's basically what happened when Ran's drawn to be less gorgeous and more cute in fashion.


	5. Magic for girl!

"It's very rare to see a combination of detectives and magicians, Mr. Andy! Usually, they're the one who try to expose magic as something silly and not real!"

"Just because i'm one of those who searching for the truth, that doesn't mean i couldn't enjoy myself in watching and even making those trickery. All i need to do, is to ignore that...cynical, unimaginative part of my adult self-and arguably 'edgy' part for that teenager detective of yours in his case-and just focusing, on my desire to create, share, and enjoy that fun and joy of created something incredible, stimulating, and mindblowing for people. Of course, that's what i do as well to enjoy others work."

"Just like wrestling! People still watching it even when they know it's fake and all because it's fun!"

It felt good to make someone smile, and Aoko was no exception. When she giggled at my joke at expense of Hakuba, i let out a giggle myself. Being contagious at something positive is what both my true and Andy self always do best, although Andy was arguably much better at them, being much skilled in reading people and all.

The fact that this girl happened to be one of the sweetest soul certainly made it even more special.

"Correct. Those who desire to expose magic, wrestling and so as 'fake' must be not realizing about the effort needed to maintain that illusion. That effort part alone made those subjects deserve more respect from the skeptics. With that part of reminder, even when i managed to know how that magic worked, my mind's still enjoyed it because i know that magic they just pulled's still lot of work."

"If only the skeptics realize it..."

"Trust me. Even genius people can be very stupid at many areas such as common sense, but that's another talk for another day."

"You're going to show me how Kaito Kid pulled his tricks?" Aoko's eyes now brimming with excitement

"Actually, i'm going to explain how the basic principles are. After all, i'm just an amateur magician with only shock value as my expertise. I'm nothing compared to even low level pro magicians, much less Kid." I said as she looked slightly disappointed. "First of all, the most important part of everything means to be entertain the audience with seemingly impossible stuffs, is distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Yes. This is not just limited to magic. It even used by tvs and movies business. Like camera angle so the short guys looked taller, a stand box so the girl didn't get dwarfed by the guy, camera cuts to hide slowness and mistakes..."

"Um, Aoko don't know if she's right, but it seemed like live stage performances are somehow get more ridiculed for using trickery than the...faker show."

Seemed like her genius brain is worked outside school after all."...Now that you mention it, you have a good point. Anyway, things are the same with other staged entertainment. Illusion to convince the audience to. For example, uh...let me see if i can reduplicate that rose trick with my debus."

"Eh?"

She had a bit flushed face, probably from remembered Kaito's first trick for her. But anyway, here i go.

I pulled one of the glass rose from the vase on that mahoni desk, and began to slowly eat it from it's stem. Ignored the cringing Inspector Nakamori's daughter, i ate it until only the petals part that's left. I turned around as i spat out all the glasses to the now empty vase. Turned back to face her again, i showed her the now petals before i reached my back, and soon i was holding the vase, now filled with the glass roses.

"Woah..." She said in astonishment as i gave her the vase, "How did you pulled that?"

"There's a drawer on the top this table." I said while showed her the said drawer, which now filled with the chewed glasses, "I just hid them while you were focusing on me chewing the glass stem. I'm lucky that it was happened to be there since my size allowed me to hide the vase except for when i wanted you to see it."

"So that's how they do it...While they watching the magicians, something else was done to help them do the tricks."

Slowly, i approached the girl who was spaced out, thinking about my trick. "Do you get it, Nakamori-chan? Because there's something more than that which enabled the trick to slip in the first place."

She held a curious thinking look before she shook her head, "Is there really another part?"

"Emotion." I simply said as i began to explain it further, "Distractions are done by manipulating people's thoughts and feelings. While i was munching the glass, you looked at me, thinking about doesn't that hurt, or how did he do that. Either way, you're not focused enough to notice my hand playing with the drawer here."

"So the ridiculous stunts in magic are actually a part of distractions?"

"Correct. But that's not what point i'm trying to get across." This made her face look confussed. "What phantom thieves doing, like Lupin and KID, are even more than usual magic. Their trick subjects are not just the objects they try to steal, and audiences there are more than just people to be fooled. Everything can be used by them to provide their way of entry, stealing act, and escape; even their captors can be useful, be using their identity, or even using their emotions."

"Can you give me an example?"

I thought about the Goldeneye act, where the whole thing were basically done by making the whole police squad confused and fall into KID's plan. In fact, KID couldn't done anything without the unwilling participation by the force of justice that night. "For example, the black hole illusion act; Kid was trying to escape from a building with very thick wall that he couldn't destroy by himself. So he simply plastered the wall with a black hole that could tricked people into thinking that he somehow created a hole in that impenetrable wall. The leader of the security, who initially was confident in his ability to catch Kid, now became desperate because Kid somehow already get the gem in spite of every precautions he took. At the sight of the hole, he could fall into another trap, like lowering the elevator in case they're in one, ignoring Kid's acrobatic ability while actually helped Kid by pulled the said wall that he secretly connected with the elevator; When your mind is panicking, your logical brain part won't working as well as it should unless you managed to get a hold of himself In this case, even if KID's hole looked so unconvincing, being plastered with bright tapes and all, the man would still lowered the elevator in desperation, and by the time he realized his mistake, it's already too late."

"So Kid can get out of his troubles that he couldn't solve himself by making people thought he actually already done that?"

"That's right. Which is why keeping a calm head is something that'll help us in capture him. Don't rush yourself."

"Um, Aoko's not very good in keeping herself calm, but at least i can try."

"So this sweet girl is actually have a fiery temperament beneath all her sunshine? Mr. Andy's not sure if he is surprised or disappointed."

"Ehehe. Kinda funny to hear a mid-aged man talking like that..."

"That's how we talk in the house." If i was Kaito, or anyone much snarkier, i would've said something like look 'who's talking', "Anyway, wanna talk to my friend who happened to be a master illusionist?"

"Eh? Your friend is a great magician?"

"How else this amateur became a good magic observant in the first place?"

-dd-

 _"Kudo, in all honesty, after i looked at him, this man might me not that bad."_

"Of course he is! How dare he made innocent kids scared to become the next Sherlock Holmes! Now this is personal!"

Kudo now did not care at all about his pride and coolness and all. A stranger appeared and somehow indirectly tortured him mentally by somehow skirting the lines about his secrets, and now dangerously close to exposing him? Bad. Said man now also trash-talking his favorite fictional character? Unforgivable!

" _You have to admit that he has a point, though. From what i've read, Sherlock was more like a force of justice than real human being. Few friends, no romantic attraction..."_

"And he's still a man who won't make any compromise to justice and will not stop at revealing the truth."

 _"In all honesty, Andy also pointed out the good part of Sherlock, including what you just very recently described. Also, is your father really bought you a book about antisocial coke addict when you were 4 years old?"_

"Oi, Oi, Oi! Who's side are you on, Haibara?"

 _"I'm neutral here, just like yesterday."_

"Just tell me that you're going to help me when it's the time, Haibara. At least say something positive for once."

 _"Maybe. As long as you're certain that this will be not my waste of time. He's already about halfway in finding the truth about you, anyway. Also, keep in mind that your childish vengeance here is not what anyone'd expected from the Cool Kid."_

Okay, that's it. He had enough of her snarky comments."Okay, Haibara. Do you really wanted for someone to talk in such a way that you couldn't help yourself to think that he, or she knows you much more, like 'Ai? Oh, dear. I think it's mean to be sorrow rather than love, right? You must be in such pain. I can see it in your eyes, like someone who was born into underground of pure evil without any choice to redo. And-"

 _"Kudo, that's...very low of you.."_

"Don't know any other way to explain my predicament. But now you understand why-"

"AAARGH! THAT DAMNED DETECTIVE!"

"Uh, i'll call you later, Haibara. Tell me more about your finding of him soon."

And with that, the shrunken detective began to approach the incredibly upset sleeping sleuth. Kogoro was never this angry before.

 _Well, at least we have common enemy now..._

"That detective! First he offhandedly claimed me and Megure as fools, and now...oh, i'll beat you! I'll beat you in this puzzle of...whoever-AAAGH!"

Not even bothered to fix his ties, the man stomped out of his own agency. So fueled with anger that he did not even brought his own phone. Said phone was now on the hand of that freeloader brat, who now looking at the cellphone's display.

 _Dear fellow Meitantei, it's a pity for me that i cannot solve this case on my own due to my lacks of deep knowledge regarding Japanese culture. Thereby after a discussion with Megure-Keibu, i decided that the current puzzle that the Tokyo Police Department need to solve now shall become yours truly. Go and speak with the Inspector for additional information._

 _P.S. It's okay to ask help to that bratty smart-alec if you couldn't solve it by yourself. I actually would've approved that since it both means you started to appreciate him and you managed to keep your ego on check for once._

 _No wonder he was mad..._

"GIVE ME THAT BACK, BRAT!"

"EEELP!"

After snatched the phone back, Kogoro took a little glance at the shrimp. For the first time, for a little while, Kogoro looked at him like more than annoying cockroach. However, the man did not say anything as he walked away from his agency, mumbled something that went unheard by anyone else.

Conan decided to spied on him.

-dd-

"He's out of the town." I said after the phone's automatic message ended.

"You're not going to leave a message?"

"I'll just tell him that i'm teaching the basic of magic to someone for preparation to capture Kid. Dani's not someone who stay at his place for a long time, and he's not on tour now, so whatever he's doing, he might be too busy."

Yes. Dani, one of Andy's friend, is also happened to be a magician. Rather unique in fact, since in addition to being an illusionist artist, he also created several virtual magic shows that was accessible from internet. He even left some things for me on this phone that happened to be some safe measures, just in case that i went into danger.

Said things also happened to be capable of creating incredible discomfort for people, so i decided to left the daughter of the Inspector here in the dark about it.

"You will tell him that you're a part of Anti-Kid club?"

"Can't help it. He usually won't call me back unless there's something interesting. And don't worry. He's supposed to

"Well, Nakamori-chan," I said as i bowed to her, "I think i'd better go now since i have another stuff to be attended. Should i take you home too?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, but.. shouldn't we wait for Mr. Suzuki first?"

"Now that you mention him...where did he go?"

"Probably trying to get more members."

"Hmm. Could be." I muttered as i looking over his non-jewelry collection. If i deduced correctly, that guy's probably going to add people with much higher profile than even himself to add more glitters and gold to his multi-billion autobiography. Hopefully someone who's at least half as humble as Ran so there won't be any...creative dispute. Anyway, look at this. This guy won the Dakar Rally? In his 60s? I knew Detective Conan often threw limit of how anything worked to the further point of possibility, which is why Ran and other skilled martial artists could break non-weak concretes, best of actors like KID and Vermouth could mimic everyone's voice, Agasa's super shoes could kick things without broke Conan's feet by the force alone, Snipers could hit anything on the exact time they needed, but this...somehow, i found this grandpa's achievements to be somehow insulting!

Speaking of limit, how much my debus technique could help me in this instance?

"Sorry for making you guys waiting!"

"Who's you calling? Spielberg? Herzog?" Morgan Freeman? Takeshi Kitano?"

"Now, now, now. It's still not time for me to decide the man who'll narrate, direct, and write. And as far as i concern, we still don't have enough members here! So i've called important people all around the world. JSDF, Interpol, MI6, FBI, CIA-"

Wait. Oh, don't tell me he called Jodie-

"And even some retired people, like Yukiko Kudo!"

Oh, god! She'll clashed with him in every ten minutes! Spothogger vs spothogger!

"But after all that, i thought...why we don't add more controversial subjects here? Some...completely unexplained thing."

Please don't call anyone associated with the evil snipers. Not even the greatest tough man can withstand guns with that caliber. I still want all my head chunks to still intact. Pleasepleaseplease.

"You're sweating, Mr.!"

Uh uh.

Okay. I think the best thing to do now is to take that tissue from her hand. That would've ease the awkwardness here...i hope.

"Thanks." I said without breaking my eyes contact with Jirokichi. "I'm just a little too excited, sir."

"Well, sorry to disappoint your expectations here, but so far, this only potential recruit that accepted...you already met her already."

Wait what?

"In my narration, you're the sixth ranger, someone who made his own scene out of nowhere and threw me off the spotlight initially in spite of being my ally, but i still triumphed in the end! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Man, this guy's even worse than Kogoro!

At least he appreciated people's intelligence in spite of his supreme ego.

"And to spice things up, you'll face against this girl who'll give you the strangest adversary in anything you do. You'll be able to upstage her, but she'll able to hold herself against you for most of time."

Did he really called Ran to be here? And she accepted? What's even there for her to be my rival in the first place?

"Come on, my lovable niece!"

Eh?

"Can't we wait until tomorrow, or next month?"

Oh, no. That voice.

"Sonoko! He already showed you that he's not a ghost!"

"I don't care! He's still a scary old man!"

Fuck me.

And so, all i could muttered on this peculiarity was:

"I'm not old."

-dd-

So here we go! Would this nepotism went well or not? And would Kogoro managed to solve at least some of the puzzles by himself? And what's Conan really planned against me? Find out next, on Case Solved!

And sorry about relatively nothing going on, not to mention the fact that this chapter read more like my tract. But Aoko


	6. The Voice of the Sleeping Sleuth

"Is it fine to left my niece with Nakamori-chan, Andy?"

"Of course." I answered firmly. "Aoko already learnt many things from her father and me, and from what i see, in spite of her seemingly childish exterior, she is a very smart girl." _Not to mention that i want to stay straight edge, and that Sonoko's already made things painfully bad for me even without her ditzy moments...although i definitely won't see any flirting from her since Makoto's definitely with her now._

"Well, from the data i've accumulated from her school, the intelligent part is true, but are you sure you won't try to explain it again? The third time might be the charm, you know haha..."

I simply stared at the old man before i walked away, muttered something about trying it after she calmed down.

-dd-

"Yes, Megure and Mouri-san. I definitely positive."

 _Are you really serious? Instead of princess and rabbit, we may got cheese for 'the basic form of the thing who changed the tide'?_

 _This puzzle is stupid! It might even be nothing but some kind of jokes or distractions!_

"There could be a chance that it was the outcome of it. So-"

 _WHAT! Are you implied that we could be investigating something absolutely useless here?_

I took a deep breath and thought a little bit before explain things back to Kogoro. With wrong words, this very impatient detective could've lost his interest in just one phrase. "Whether it's amounted to something or nothing, it's undeniably something big."

 _But if its purpose is big nothing, it meant that we would be humiliated in the end!_

"We could still get something in that case. Someone wouldn't just put up fake clues for nothing, especially when the case is already cross country."

 _What if he just simply put clues whenever he goes? The guy could be, a traveler! Or a travelling merchant! Or-_

 _Whatever the case could ended Kogoro, i won't just close it until i see it unfit for us anymore._

 _But-_

 _No but, Kogoro! You're going to help us here, and no backing up! Anyway, can you continue about the cheese thing, Andy?_

"Oh, yes!" I nearly forgotten about my deduction earlier. "Well, moon has many associated myths and folklore, such as severed asura head that caused eclipse, moon rabbit, Moon Princess, Man in the Moon, but i settled in with cheese since the mall that the clue was placed just had it's grand opening in less than a month, just like how the moon is associated with Green Cheese, which means just recently made cheese, fresh out of the molds."

 _So the phrase green could be used more than just fresh inexperienced newcomers...Hey, isn't that the mall also painted in white color?_

"More reasons to know that the riddle means means green cheese. Green cheese are actually white in color. Good thinking, Kogoro."

 _Muahahahaha! There's nothing too hard for The Sleeping Kogoro!_

 _But what're we going to do with this information from here?_

"Um..."

Now you asked about it...

What the hell was that riddle all about!

 _Andy?_

"I'll be honest that i'm kinda confused too, sir. Are you really sure that there's nothing else in the puzzle?"

 _No, Andy-Kogoro! Don't you dare to snorting around me again!_

I snorted too. Sorry, Megure-keibu. The feeling was mutual."Well, maybe we can do something with the green cheese thing...Do you know that most of cheese were finalized by going into ripening process first?"

 _What does that lead us to?_

"Maybe we can do the same with the riddle. Like, there's might be something hidden with unique ink, so we need to heat it, give it acid or base..."

 _Invisible ink trick! I got it, Andy! Thanks. We'll be in touch again as soon as we can make out what's behind this message!_

The shoes steps that i heard was the sign that Inspector Megure already left the scene. However, they still haven't ended the call.

 _I can't believe that your knowledge about food really helped us. First, Donald Duck and now this._

"It's an intriguing case, Kogoro-san."

 _Meh. I still believe that we're wasting our time. You know that i'm going to kick our ass hard if we found that it's all nothing but prank, right?_

"Kogoro, i'll be pissed too if the case's merits revealed to be absolutely nothing. Also, i believe that the one who needed some ass kicking in that case is the prankster."

 _Whatever. I'll still kick your ass._

"Glad to know that." I said in sarcasm. My insufferable side wanted to test if Kogoro'll catch it or not.

 _Anyway, just because he asked for your help, that doesn't mean i would so easily too._

"That's up to you, Kogoro-san. Regardless, i don't want you to be too stubborn when you can't get things done by yourself."

 _Hey, hey! I'm a grown up adult, Detective! I don't need anyone to tell me when i need some help!_

Just like they said. Adults are just kids grown up, and their stubborn streaks are often displayed. Hell, there are many people who got their friendship strained for more than a decade just because of an issue, even geniuses. Oh, yeah. I'm talking to one of those case here. "Whatever, Kogoro. Just don't endanger yourself with something too reckless just because you want to prove something."

And fast enough, after several good night from both of us, i ended the call, intended to get a good rest and sleep for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, i had a suspicion that might be not what i got. And a raptor's instinct was something to not just get ignored.

-dd-

"Now who could that be..."

It was a call from stranger. Curiously enough, the caller number was short, so it didn't came from cell phone number. Who on earth wanted to call a foreigner at night from an anonymous number?

Now, stranger. Let's see who you are...

"Hello?"

 ** _Mr. Andy._**

"Who's there?" I was understandably startled. Being greeted by the voice of legion made me jumped off my skin, even thought i know the chance of meeting spirits in Conan is next to nil.

However, the possibility that it was a B.O. member was definitely a much more worse possibility, as well as the one that sent chill into even my tiniest bone.

Yeah. I lied to myself.

 ** _Who i am is not important. However, Mr. Andy, your interests in Kogoro Mouri's work...intrigued me._**

"Oh."

 ** _You seemed much less shocked now. Shouldn't you panicking even more due to my knowledge_**

"Of course." If i was correct, it's just that... "You're the one who conducted the sleeping detectives routines in the first place."

So you based your assumptions on the fact that my reason to call you was because of Kogoro Mouri. That was a very wild assumptions by anyone standards.

"How is it baseless?" Confidently, i began my deduction at the shrunken detective who had no chance to hide his identity from me to begin with. "You possessed an ability to change your voice into someone else's voice, which could came from very intricate gadget that allowed you to change your voice into everything. Considered the fact that many of Sleeping Kogoro's cases needed an extremely delicate and sharp analysis, not to mention attention to every details that might not be caught by even a brilliant police detectives."

"That was a very good guess." The voice's now changed into mine. Silly Tantei-kun. Don't you know that i was just playing along so there would be no cheap cop-out from you? Your intimidation won't work on me. **_Anything else?_**

"With several exceptions, your...what's the suitable word for people who you used as the vessels for your detectives work?"

 ** _That's up to you._**

"Alright, i won't label those people. Let's just say, that those people, for most of time, are useful idiots. They're the kind of people who won't question unusual things that they found for many reasons." I said as i shifted on my seat. Damn. This's gonna be a long night, wasn't it?

"For Kogoro Mouri, it's because of his pride. I've seen him defended his initial deduction so stubbornly until he inexplicably turned into Sleeping Kogoro, and he's also extremely boastful about himself, so it won't be too stretched up for him to just shrugged off his suspicion on this Sleeping Detective thing and just enjoy his fame, that is even if he did deduced that something wrong's going on. I'm betting that he just thought that this's some sort of his awesome side that only appear on his subconsciousness. The fact that sometimes he managed to solve his cases while awake even muddled the truth more."

 ** _Keep going._**

Silly Kudo-kun, don't you know that wild animals have heightened senses? As someone nick-named bird of prey, i can detect your amused voice in spite of all that voice filters and effects. "As for Inspector Yamamura and Sonoko Suzuki, i'd simply say that they're just even more scatterbrained to even suspect anything wrong going on. Yamamura's promotion was one of the top controversy according to the sleuth community where i'm active at, and i've met Sonoko Suzuki several times myself before i concluded myself that she's not too bright as a person in reality."

 ** _Very well. I think your deduction on this very well-covered up Kogoro case, in spite of your lacks of concrete evidences, is very well-grounded._**

"No, it's not." I stated as i ready to drop the bomb. "Anyone with basic knowledge about how detective worked would've know that something wrong's going on in this sleeping detectives phenomenon."

 ** _Oh. How so?_**

"First of all, i don't recall ever encountering hidden genius who somehow became infinitely more competent in his sleep. Even i'm positive that there's no any recorded cases of someone who managed to solve very well-planned cases in their sleep. Second, it's very intriguing that people with much better intelligence or awareness are never doing any those sleeping detective routine, even people like Ran who likely only smarter than average. Thereby, it's very easy to say that for some reasons, the only sleeping detectives are people who're kind of dumb in their real life for the other time they awake. It's a disappointment for me to know that such intriguing phenomenon, which in some way disgraced sleuths's community and what they stood for, should have drawn suspicions much sooner than now."

 ** _And how am i disgraced detective work in the first place, Detective?_**

"You made much more incompetent people get the recognition they don't deserves, Sire. You made those useful idiots turned into glorified detective genius, you work in an unlawful land, manipulate and used people so you can stay hidden behind the shadow. Basically, you undermined other sleuth's intelligence by using those gullible people and hidden the truth. Don't you know that Detectives always strive for that one and only truth?"

 ** _That's rich, coming out from someone who is more than ready to help murderers from getting harsher punishment._**

"Now we're talking." I had to hide my grin. This one was obviously came from Haibara Ai. The gadget may hide their true voice, but the tone of the conversation was obviously different, much more sarcastic with icier confidence. "If whatever i found show that what you're doing now completely for the good cause, then i have no reason to expose you to the world. However, that Edogawa kid definitely need some good attitude adjustments. I don't know if he even know the concept of it, but what he's doing now, helping you and all, is definitely complicit. We don't want to let such a sweet, innocent kid became a liar, do we?"

 ** _Let that Edogawa Kid alone. He's just a very curious kid. And about me...So you will do nothing? This is just for some cheap thrill?_**

Oh, of course you're complicit, you silly not-so-innocent shrimp. First, you said that Ayumi's name is Amy for whatever reason, and next, you told Professor to hide Subaru Okiya and pretend that he's not taking a residence in his house. Did you really think i'll just left that house without any investigation? "You seem to forget that i'm a compassionate man, sire. Of course, when i see your cause as something too dangerous, no matter how noble it is, i will not become another bystander. Maybe i will tell your families, relatives, or even friends so they can stop you from further endanger yourself. Or maybe i will help hiding you even further, and maybe i will even join your cause behind your back."

 ** _You seems to not consider the very danger of my cause, as you call it._**

"Oh, tell me then."

 ** _Even if you need to go outside, Mr. Andy?_**

"I'll take the risk."

And i paid the price.

There was a prick, landed in my neck as soon as i open my door.

 ** _Curiosity always kill the cat. That's all you need to know, fellow great detective._**

So that's the end of our call. Not the ideal way to end it...

Uh. My head.

So i turned around, as i suspected, there was a hidden tranquilizer dart. Soon however, my suddenly very-ill body begged me to take a rest, and i obliged instead of continued my investigation about the damned shrimp.

Curse you Shinichi and Shiho. What the hell did you two put in that thing?

-dd-

third person p.o.v.

"Hi, Ran-neechan!"

"Conan-kun!" The girl returned the young boy morning greeting as she bowed to get a closer look. He's definitely ready for his another day in school. "Did you have fun in Professor Agasa's house?"

"Yup! His latest invention's really cool! Also, me and Haibara-san managed to finish that assignment!"

"It's unusual for you to struggle against your homework, Conan."

"Uh! That substitute teacher! He read about we two being the smartest in room, and he suddenly gave us the hardest task!"

"Ehehe. That's your retribution for being a smart-alec." Ran said as she patted his head, leaving him scowled at being treated like a kid before she grabbed his hand.

Of course, Conan did not lie at all. The task was definitely harder than usual The little kid just...conveniently left out several details. Said details contains information such as uses of herbal medicines that struck down the neck of that pesky tourist detective that has been pestered him and prying over his privacy since the first time they met. Of course, considered his durability, the dart ended up being filled with extra herbs, probably at least three times more than what constitute as average shots for average adults.

Okay, so in short, he poisoned the poor guy with some ancient herbs. In his own house. With dose that's more appropriate for Kodak Bear. But can you blame him? He was just trying to hide his track against a borderline superhuman here!

Well at least he was assured that the man wouldn't even left his house for at least three days, doing nothing but complaining about his massive headaches and stomachaches and-

"Andy!"

"Oh! Ran-san and Conan-kun!"

 _What?_

 _How did he... Did it not worked?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Yeah..." Suddenly, Andy coughed hard, caught everyone in surprise.

"You don't look so good today. Are you okay?"

"Just...man, i knew that grape juice is not good for me..."

Conan was still baffled with his mouth wide open in mix of amazement and horror. His new nemesis, one-sided at that, just somehow had enough strength to continued his daily activity and withstood the painful effects from that poison, which supposed to make him limping on his bed in agony like just being boiled in hell.

 _So the medicine worked...But how? He was supposed to not even able to walk without feeling like his whole legs are jello._ _Is debus really that strong to nullify the effects?_

"But that doesn't matter, Ran. I'm already feeling better now. So...i just read things about Conan-kun. People already called him the Kid Killer, right?"

"Yes. Conan-kun is really smart! So smart that sometimes it seems like he forgot that he's just a kid!"

 _Oi! Oi! Don't give him any idea Ran!_

"He's phenomenal. Definitely not your usual 6 years old."

"You said that. I even thought at times that he's my detective friend who need to hide and chose so by drink some kind of medicine that made him shrunken 10 years old. Stupid Shi-"

"EEEEH!" Conan wildly flailing his arms, his loud stammering made birds nearby flied away from the scene. "We're going to be late! Sorry Detective Andy Gotta Go!"

"Co...Conan!" That was the only response from the daughter of Sleeping Sleuth as she was being dragged by her lovable shrimp before she began to talk about how they still had 30 minutes left.

If he really took another glance to the detective that they left, he would've noticed the dirty wink that he would've wished to never see.

-dd-

first person p.o.v.

That's for messing up with me you shrimp...Uuuh...my head!

I rested at the nearby bench, barely able to hide my limp while being soaked in sweats. Even with that quick basic remedies and some meditation, that stuff that they shot at me's incredibly strong. It was a miracle that i somehow managed to walk from my bed to get here...

But how else i'm gonna finish my schedule? I was supposed to meet at least three high school and an elementary one. At least that was my job here, exchanging experiences with students as a way to improve international relations. The other jobs just happened to be because i could do everything else here, as long as i don't break the laws of course.

And suddenly, my worst day maybe had the chance to become...even wilder than before.

"BAKAITO!"

"White again, Aoko?"

"YOU! I knew i should've wearing that fish panties!"

Oh, yes. I forgot the other main love quarrel-

THONK!

I think someone threw a trash can at me. Definitely the girl who couldn't find any mop around here.

"EEEP! MR. ANDY?!"

" 'eh, who?"

Oh, yes. This is definitely gonna be interesting...

-dd-

And there it goes! My first meeting with Kuroba Kaito! What would happen next? And what kind of insanity that Kaito shall brought to me? Find out next, on Case Solved!

Also, just some things, but before the first heist, there'd definitely at least one meeting with either the secret police force or B.O. . Also, as you could see, my character began to get the karma he deserved for messing up with Shinichi's head just because he could. Of course the official reason was because Shinichi would've just snaked his way out if he simply confronted him, but we all knew that genius detectives are insufferable pricks who loved challenges right?

Also, i imagined Andy to be someone that could pick up obvious clues as fast as, or even more than Yusaku and other grown-up geniuses, but he needed more time in figuring out split-second evidences. So for example, Andy would've noticed the wrong scar for the retired baseball player's thigh, but he might not noticed things like the wrong can of juice was taken at the footage he watched, possibly even without someone else mentioned it. Also, his reliability was much more questionable because his final deduction was rather slow, and sometimes he solved the cases because himself was nearly murdered just to shut his mouth (like he wanted to look at the answer sheet because he knew the murderer wouldn't fill the answer sheet in the first place). And of course, he has a rather polarizing image due to many things, his dislikes at very insufferable fictional detectives who called everyone not as quick-witted as them stupid and stubborn people included. Hakuba would definitely be less than pleased to meet him.

And finally, due to those factors, his deductions may be much different and looked less professional and more wild-guessing, even if the conclusions is the same. For example, the case when Hattori challenged Shinichi (and Conan returned as Shinichi for the first time too) had Andy proved that Hattori's deduction is demonstrably false because he found the different fish strings first, so rather than claimed that Hattori's trick wouldn't work, he said that there are proves that the old man has been set up, and because the old man fake-confessed, he looked around and concluded that something's peculiar with the old photo of the murderer. And then, he said something about the keychain being scotch taped for no reason, as well as possibility that the wife had the same keychain.

So to summarize it, Andy is a rather peculiar detective, and might be came at similar conclusions with different deductions or fewer clues. His competence level might be a tad lower, but his detective instinct is top notch.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. From Fish Hater to Secret Mole

"We're so grateful for you, Mr. Andy!" Our feisty, messy haired girl chirped in her usual childish manner. "First you don't mind at all that i accidentally threw a trash can at you, and now you called our school to explain our absence. And instead of another bad mark, we're going to get a special one for doing this interview!"

"Feh." The messy haired boy negatively responded in his usual poker face. In his hands were the additional paper that i've printed for the school to make this conversation official. "Why should we even care? Students could get early leaves many times there without any good reasons. Even Koizumi abused it for whatever witchcraft that witch needs to conduct!"

"Kaito! Don't you dare to call Akako-chan like that again, or Aoko will use that street sweeper's mop to give you that pain i've promised!"

It was really an amusing sight. Really, you couldn't went wrong with two of the silliest not-couple here, because whatever happened with them, it would've provided a delightful entertainment.

How silly they were? Just to give you the idea, these Ekoda High School students ended up stranded in Beika district, all because of one messed up train transit, caused by a bored Kuroba pulled a magic trick in the train and caused chaos. The next 20 minutes after both thrown off the rail consisted of fish throwing, mop swinging with other foreign objects smashing, rose tricks, and not too long before, yet another skirt pull.

The best part of it? They were stranded in train for reasons even they didn't know themselves.

"Now you two, i want to say that you two here is a great help for me. My schedules's getting tighter day by day, and meeting two prospective geniuses from Ekoda school meant that i could just conduct my job here instead."

"Kikiki! So in short you're not just trying to reignite your old flame of youth like the news said?"

Like i guessed. Kaito's already researched me to prepare in case that i meddled with his heists. "Let's just say that house rent's not going to pay by itself."

"So what are we going to discuss, Mister?"

"Well, i believe we're going to talk about detective stuffs, advanced style. Like...the likely chance that Kaitou Kid is actually a force of good."

"EEEH? Kaitou Kid a force of good? Are you pulling our legs here, Detective?"

Kaito whistled in obvious amusement, a dirty grin smeared his face. "This's gonna be an interesting discussion."

"Now Aoko-chan, please calm down. Let me explains first." I said to the very agitated Inspector's daughter. "If we used simple algorithm of good and evil that have been provided by laws, then it's undoubted that Kaitou Kid is up to no good, even with him giving back all the jewelry he stole. At best, he's a prankster who enjoyed the attention he brought to himself, and at worst, he's an independent anarchist, determined to show the world regarding what he sees as incompetency in Law and Justice by repeatedly upstaged the 1412 Task Force."

"If it's the latter case, then Aoko will beat him with her mop senseless as soon as father proved that he's wrong by caught him red-handed!"

Kaito slightly squirmed, definitely not amused in the slightest, and absolutely frightened in knowing the prospect of his childhood friend's mop frenzy attack at him. "Eh, and why you have...suspicions that Kaitou Kid's a good guy in the first place?"

"Because of that Phantom Lady." I said simply. "Phantom Lady was someone who was a gentlewoman thief that targeting jewelries, much like Kaitou Kid. Although Phantom Lady's much less...delicate and more willing to harm people in her way, not to mention other things that made her modus operandi very different with Kaitou Kid, me and my friends managed to connect all the dots about her crimes; It turned out that most of objects she stolen were connected with suspiciously shady businesses, mostly counterfeiting collector objects."

"Counterfeit?"

"Some of the best job ever done. Phantom Lady always returned all counterfeit objects she stolen, probably with intent to tell both police and black market that someone's making fool of everyone, but the nature of her crime were quiet...complicated. In fact, i still don't fully understand whether she done it out of realization or pure spite since she took a 2 years break before her final heist. And not long after, Kaitou Kid appeared and seized public's attentions."

The long silence aftermath was brief, but not without any awkwardness that made me felt anxious. "So...no one's going to voice their opinion on this matter?"

"Eh? We're supposed to?"

I nodded at the messy haired boy, before i explained without any prompt. I still need. "There used to be Phantom Lady, who crime's motivation was possibly to expose counterfeiting organization. Soon after she retired, Kaitou Kid appeared and replaced her as public's number one Phantom Thief. What did you two take from it?"

"Big fans of her? Her former assistance? Like, how should i know? I'm not their acquaintance as far as i know!"

Yeah right. "And your thought, Aoko-chan?"

"Since Kaitou Kid is an idiot with swollen head, i bet he did that because he thought he could overshadowed that Phantom Lady!"

I did a facepalm at both's short-sighted answer, albeit one was definitely deliberate. "Here i am, talking with two teen geniuses with I.Q. at least approached 250, and they gave me an answer that more like came from idiotic procrastinator."

"Hey! Don't pile me up with the likes of her!"

"It's Aoko who supposed to say that!"

These two were so childish! "Can't you two take it seriously for a while? You two being the ace in your school is the reason for why this interview can be conducted in the first place."

"Well, i know Aoko doesn't give a damn about that thief, but how about you, Kaito? You're a big fans of Kaitou Kid! I swear Aoko doesn't see any reason for why you went from hating him to basically worshiped him!" She accused her childhood friend, and gave me a fuel to suspect him in the process. Good job Aoko!

And suddenly, she pointed her accusing finger at me.

"And you, Mister Andy! I thought you wanted to put down Kid for good like Mr. Suzuki, but it looks like you're a big fans of him as well! How on earth a man obliged to make justice stand tall can support a petty thief like him?"

I only blinked at her, before a pain in my stomach alarmed me that i haven't took my medication. "Excuse me..." I muttered before i took a big gulp, and coughed a lot after that.

"Ah, i'm sorry, Mr. Andy! I didn't know that you're sick!"

Before Kaito ran his big mouth, i mentioned for him to stop, and somehow, i succeed. Maybe this sickness could worked out things for me... "It's okay. And i believe that as a detective, i owe you two my own deduction. And that is, originally, Kaitou Kid was created to distract people from Phantom Lady; Not only Kaitou Kid immediately appeared not long after Phantom Lady's last appearance, but Phantom Lady was seen with dark costume that blended with darkness, she's quiet violent in her heists, and there's no flashy public show from her at all asides from an advance notice." I said as i finally caught their interest. Even Kaito's poker face was now barely there. So this is the joy of epic de"Kaitou Kid, on the other hand, was flamboyant, wearing white at times doing his heists as if to be noticed even more, and to hammer the point even further to the home, he often put quiet hell of a show, almost like a magician on biggest set."

"So Aoko's right about Kaitou Kid wanted to upstage Phantom Lady?"

"Except he didn't do it because he's an egomaniac idiot. He did it because he wanted to carry out Phantom Lady's name and make people forget about her. You'll be surprised on how forgetful public can."

"But that's ridiculous! Why would any nobodies decided to replace a most wanted fugitive in public's eyes? Unless he wanted her to be away and...safe..."

"That's right." I looked at Aoko, who now has a shocked realization. "Kaitou Kid was born to overshadowed the Phantom Lady, allowed her to safely retired in the process. The last heist of Phantom Lady was coincidentally," I took my phone and showed them one of the many photos of Toichi Kuroba in Paris, gliding his Kid Costume, "The first time a man with his white Arsene Lupin costume fly sky high in the middle of night. He always returned the jewelry that he stole, not just because of that possible noble motive that they shared, but because he already has a gem that resided in his heart. That gem is the now safe Phantom Lady."

Me and Kaito stayed in silence after i spoke, waited for the still shaken Aoko Nakamori to show her reaction. Meanwhile, Kaito was rather unsettled by my deduction, either because he did not expect that i was this competent (which is quiet justified, as many publication regarding my investigation often ended in the killer getting the top billing while Andy's deductions that provided the necessary evidences ended as just another incriminating evidences, often without my name included), or the remark that Phantom Lady is Kaitou Kid's gem was simply too uncanny for him.

"Foolish."

"Eh?"

"If what you say's true, then all those police mockeries, bombastic heists, property damage, are just to show his love for another fellow thief? Don't you think that was just too much?"

"Love makes you crazy. And i might add that those shows might be for her protection as well."

"But to go this far? Aoko might think now that he's not that bad of a person, but if anything, you also showed that he's a complicit as well! Do you think that returning those jewels and love motivation would let him off the hook?"

Damn, now the situation became too sappy. This was supposed to be me having fun with DC/MK world and messing up with Conan and Kaito, dammit! But i still had a trick in my sleeve. "Who said that i wanted him to be let off his crime?"

"Eh? I thought you are sympathetic with his cause?"

"Just because i am, that doesn't mean i don't want to see justice bend itself over for Kaitou Kid. In fact," A playful smirk appeared in my face, and Kaito's mortified face showed that i DEFINITELY skirted his comfortable zone, "The next topic would be how justice would be dealt with our great magician thief."

"WHAT?"

"OOH!"

"First of all, Kaito." I looked at Kaito, who by now tried his best to not drop that indifferent poker mask of his. "Since you've been quiet in this discussion, which is not your usual self from what i read," Hahaha! If only Kaito knew that what i read is even worse than everything he could imagine... "And you're one of Kaitou's number one fans, not to mention you have a similar name," And poff! Gone that indifferent mask of his, replaced with something much more readable, and already filled with anxiety of the higher multitude "You have the honor, to start the discussion. Just remind you, we need to imagine what would happen if Kaitou Kid's reasons turned out to be very vain and petty."

"Well i, um..." The teenager, for the few time in his life, truly stumbling on his own words, "You'd think, eh..."

"SPILL IT OUT, KAITO!"

"AGH! Don't yell at me, Ahouko!" Said Kaito, which i almost added my agreement upon my discovery that her wail almost destroyed my left ear drum. "Uh...do you think that jail's not fitting for such a splendid and marvelous thief like him?"

"Oh, i knew you would bail him out!"

"No, Aoko. Kuroba-kun is right." I voiced my agreement in this matter. "Jail's just too...usual for our thief, not to mention a waste of his talents. Also, have you read comic book like Batman? The bad guys always find a way to get out in no time."

"But that's comic book stuff! Real life's much more complicated than that, Great Detective!"

 _You mean real life really had people who could imitate virtually everyone? Get real._ "But my point still intact. Kaitou Kid could've escaped from jail by himself, even with the most isolated jails like Italian Jails for mafias, not to mention his fans who would be very angered by mention of their idol being treated inhumanly just for what could constitute as years of practical jokes."

"Ugh, fine! No jail for Kid!"

Oh, Kaito. Don't relax yet. "Well since we've agreed, let's hear what i have in mind. How about...ten years of Community Services?"

"WHAT?"

"Eh. Good enough, i guess."

"But those would be an extraordinary, peculiar kinds of Community Services! And yes, i meant to say it in plural! Hahahahaha!" The feel of letting my imaginations and childish side is always glorious, and this was no exception. "How about...teaching magic to kids every Friday!"

"OOOH! Aoko likes it! And not just every kind of kids!" Aoko began to catch up, not surprising considering her childishness. "The naughtiest kids of all! The kind of kids who always ended up in detention centers! Let that Kid tastes his own medicine!"

"For being a naughty kid?"

"For being a naughty Kid."

"No Christmas, no parole. Hehehe."

"Ehehehehehe..."

Me and Aoko's evil laughter soon echoed the park, sending shivers into Kaito's bones and some poor pedestrians that happened to pass us. Finally, i asked, "Something bothered you, Kuroba-kun?"

"Eh...are you trying to teach Aoko how to become a sadist?"

I smiled, and mentioned to Aoko to stay silent. "But this is just a little fun game that we have! Just because we're planning the sadistic ways to torture Kid-Sama, that doesn't mean we really enjoy violence."

"Well, you maybe right, but...don't you think we also need to adjust for some crimes he exposed and-"

"Oh, Aoko knows the best one here!" Obviously, Aoko was on her own world here. "How about...Kaitou Kid become detective for police! And without any salaries!"

"Can't he at least get minimum wage?" Our Kid Sympathizer talked. Obviously, he did not enjoy the fact that i encouraged Aoko to mess with him when it was the time to reveals his secret identity.

"Fine. One yen per month for him then."

"Hey! That's not what i meant!"

"Up to yours, Bakaito!"

It was really a good time, a little reminder that in spite of their potentially more tragic backstory, KaitoAoko had it better than the guys from Detective Conan. No shrunken body, no evil master of disguise, much more visible evil organization, and their own much less subtle agents.

Ring! Ring!

My phone rang loudly, without any of these two even bothered by it. However, i do, considered my luck since last night.

Oh. It was a notification for my email. For some reasons i set it to be rather long.

Looks like my OC here is even weirder than i thought.

 _Dear Andy,_

 _Japanese Police Force just decided that in addition to your visit to schools in Tokyo, you also going to help their undercover agents in their missions._

 _I've advised them against giving you one of the more dangerous cases they have, but it seemed like it's all up to you and your little talk with their brown-skinned agent in your closest cafe._

 _So here's my advise: Just order what your sweet tooth usually handle. Unless you really, REALLY wanted to recapture your old glory, then don't say anything and avoid any mentions regarding strong alcoholic beverages, or you'll get the wrong thing, possibly from more than one interested party._

 _Your Interpol Friend that responsible for your current housing in the first place,_

 _Hafi Delia_

I blinked. And again.

So the police want me to talk with Amuro Tooru/ Furuya Rei for whatever mission they have for me? And my friend already knew something about the BO, Rei's and wanted me to avoid to create any confusion?

Oh dear. What could this mean?

I knew: Another bad event for this bad night and day.

"Um, guys?" My excuse went unheard by the bickering couple. I tensed, and screamed, "HEI!"

"Eh?"

"Something wrong?"

"I'm afraid that i have to go now. My...agents want to have a private talk somewhere."

Kaito's eyebrow twitched. Oo. Seems like i gave a wrong impression. If he followed me...

"It's just the police. They want to have some little chat about that riddle they got since last week."

"Is it related to Kid?" Surprisingly, it came from Kaito. Guess he wanted to keep his facade better too.

"I'm afraid not, Kuroba-kun. Well, i'd better go now."

"Wait!" I looked at Kaito, who was holding my bottle of medicine. "You forgot this."

He threw it, and i caught it.

...And it exploded, turned my hair into something ridiculous.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Kuroba Kaito! You're so infuriating!"

"Hey, this's your bottle! And just reminder of your panties today, Aoko...Ooh, white!"

"BAKAITO! YOU'RE SO DEAAAAAD!"

And so there they go again, with that mop chase scene (as well as other flying objects scattered) while i just keep walking, trying to ignore the curious and patronizing look from people on the street.

-dd-

"Tooru Amuro. My disguise name by the way."

"Andy Utina." I greeted him back. "You took your cover up name from Amuro Ray?"

"Well yes, because..." He looked at the obviously most revealing thing for me. "You really can't do anything to your hair before you go here?"

"I was from the park that was 40 minutes away, and judging from your undercover job, we only have time before your shift in this cafe."

"Ah." He simply said, before he smiled at me. "Well, it's not like you're going into formal meeting here, and your crazy hair here might be useful to avoid any suspicions."

"Yeah. I could've simply passed as one of the drunk old guys who left to rot here in my friend's birthday."

"And even if one of the baddies looked at you, no one would guessed that someone in such a ridiculous predicament regarding his hair would be in a hurry for secret meeting. Clever. Come in."

The place where we talked was just one of the worker rest area. With the exception of the requirement for me to slouch a little to appear shorter and bulkier while walking like a drunk donkey, there's nothing unusual happened. My own headache also helped my disguise.

"So what did you take? Bourbon, Rye, Gin, Whisky?"

"Ugh. Can't remember a damn thing. Lucky thing is i still have my old liquor here."

"So you're completely new here...i guess you just have yourself in this country too."

"Well, i have my contacts for help if you asked. But does that means i'm not up for the job?"

"On contrary, sir!" He said cheerfully. "This means that we're going to even need each others's support more, right?"

 _More like i'm going to be so indebted to you that i'd sided with JSDF than FBI even if i don't want to. Hell, i could be classified as double agent if i accepted._ "Well, i guess. So...what's the deal here?"

His face turned much serious now, even with his playful smile that still stayed. "We need you to investigate FBI's presence in Japan. As you might know, FBI needed to have at least a good amount of coordination in their foreign business. We can't let them do...foul plays without we know about them, do we?"

"What lead do you have?" I said, as if i knew that he had something in mind.

"One of PSB undercover agent was murdered...by the hand of Shuichi Akai, undercover from FBI, which we know as the most active foreign agency organization in recent years. I saw it by my own eyes, how he claimed that traitors shall be punished accordingly."

And for the few time, Rei Furuya looked furious.

"So we already know the murderer. What else do i have to find?"

"We need stronger evidences. To show that PSB Agent's murder was really came from rogue agent, or at least an agent who has almost free reign of himself. Without it, FBI in Japan may come into crisis of trust, and we might be lost into meaningless proxy war while this shadow organization benefited from this. And for reminders, my bosses already discussed about possibility of FBI's ill intents on us, so we might have no time left."

Feuh. At least he recognized that FBI's one of the good guys. Or at least, acknowledged their importance. "Tell me more about Shuichi Akai."

He smiled. Seemed like we're going to be a good partner here. "He's very secretive, so i don't know anything that could be useful."

"Or maybe you already are." I said, surprised him a little and prompted me to explain, "A very detached man like him probably hold even more secrets in his pocket than your average secret agent's closet. Also, he tends to trust very few people in his circle, and those people probably still did not know everything, or even anything about what he did. I'd say we're dealing with an agent that probably acts on his own accords."

My dark-skinned agent smiled at my discovery. "Looks like i picked the right bird."

"Ah. So you know about my nickname?"

"Yeah. And a good one too." He said before he gave a speculation on my name. "Birds of prey means many kind of predators. From the fast birds like falcons to the night dwellers as owls...your vast skills in many objects, such as debus and a little hacking as well really allowed you to be many kind of raptors. Although i wonder why you have a reputation to be slow while several of your deductions showed otherwise, such as your live deduction on that TV when they wanted to expose you as overrated celebrity."

I smiled, before i asked him a question that showed my question regarding my transparency status here. "Just how many things they know about me?"

"This? Oh, that's just between you and me. Although i can't guaranteed regarding my higher ups."

"Anything else i need to know? My slowness is just related to my ability to fully solve cases by the way. Just because i'm slow in closing impossible murder, that doesn't mean i'm slow in figuring the obvious ones."

"I suspected that Subaru Okiya, the man who currently resided in Kudo Mansion, as his disguise." He said, ignored my explanation regarding my perceived slowness in public, albeit with good reason as not wasting any time. "Although he already proved that he's not him, one of our last meeting revealed that he's left-handed, unlike what happened when i confronted him about his identity. Also, he tends to wear clothes that not reveal anything, most of time including high coat."

"Looks like less load for me; I already going to investigate that missing detective too."

"Catching two prey with one catch, eh?"

"You can say that again." I said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"This is something personal and unrelated to the mission, but..." Furuya had a bit of solemn look in his face. "Akai...already said that he regretted what he has done. I...i'm sorry, but i don't even know what should i do next. God, i really hate his guts, you know? No amount of sorry would make me forgive him, not even when he's forced to say so in the deepest of hell."

Should i push him even further, so he mentioned about that thumb which was not splattered with his blood and the conclusion that Akai forced him to do suicide? That way, i could mention the possibility that Akai only spoke about Scotch being the traitor and looked like he just killed him for whatever reason while Akai actually did not killed him in the first place? But this matter was heavy, because from that we could conclude the only thing that would clear up Akai's name as...

Rei's footsteps on the staircase, frightened Scotch and made him committed suicide. Rei, was the one who caused his friend's unnecessary death when Shu's already there without doing any harmful thing, probably even managed to temporarily prevented his suicide by telling him that he's ready to hide him in the first place.

No. I can't tell him now, or even push me. He'd just get defensive against a stranger like me for suggesting such a horrifying event. But i'll definitely tell him sooner than ever. We all have crows ready to be feasted, after all.

"Seems like neither do i."

He was baffled by me.

"Your mission seemed to be fueled by personal vengeance as well, Mister...I'm sorry that i sound rude here, but it seems that you're in no shape mentally for any further discussion, even for any positive or negative encouragement. I'd just say that i'll do my best to solve this case, Mr. Amuro."

"Yeah...good luck for you. Thank you for knowing that i needed some space."

As we left to say goodbye, i wondered about one thing that we hadn't discuss.

Rei's willingness to use his friends to harm Jodie and Camel, just to make sure that Akai would confess.

Furuya Rei...you're the biggest threats for FBI and Japanese Secret Police's harmony. And i will make sure that you won't do anything reckless again.

But first, i need a way to contact the FBI and- "Oooh..."

Soon enough, my headaches came back. As i took my last sip from the bottle, i decided that i would spend the rest of this horrible day sleeping in my bed.

All the while trying to ignore the fact that i've been linked into several national crisis within just 5 days, all because i was trapped in a self-insert character that i did not even made.

Speaking of which, this body was surprisingly very accommodate my real self, only much taller and with ability to tolerance pain and sleeping gas (and possibly slight invulnerability against slash wounds, if my theory that debus here would be just as exaggerated as martial arts here). The only question is...

I knew this body was holding deep secrets that old Andy wanted to bury away. But why?

-dd-

So this is it! I'm being dragged into FBI and NPA's conflict! Would i managed to contact Jodie and friends first? Or there would be extra, last effort measures, such as telling someone about my dirty secrets? Or would i being dragged by BO first? Find out next, on Case Solved!


	8. A talk with the Police

Ow...My head...

Quarter past nine...

Whaa? I slept that long?

Damn you super intelligent pint-sized detective and damn your fellow shrunken underground scientist too. I need to rest my body that long, drank that god-awful herbal medicine, almost passed out from that smell alone, all because i got too close to your comfortable zone. And Ai already knew that i'm not from B.O.; She wouldn't even want to meet my gaze back then when that's the case. That girl must be doing it for her own amusement.

Once again, damn you shrunken geniuses.

"Detective Andy, open the door!"

Sato's voice...And the sound of my door about to bust out of its joint. No wonder those guys were terrified of-

Wait, what?

"Andy, this is urgent!"

Alright. Let's see if i can raise my voice. No need to worry about something that may happened here.

"Coming."

Ugh. So wobbly. A good thing here that i passed out in the couch. Otherwise i wouldn't even make it to the stair.

"Yes?" I said as i opened the door. I must be completely not presentable to my guests, judging by their widened eyes. I did not even remember what i wore before i went to sleep, but the wind told me that i must be only wearing my shorts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, detective! We don't know that you're sick. We'll just pass you this file so you can rest and-"

"Nah, it's fine. I already feel better now." I assured her, before i looked at the nearly busted door frame. "However, i do believe that my door's used to be on a much better condition before."

"Ahaha...i was in such hurry that i knocked the door too hard." Said Miwako in embarrassment.

"What are you in hurry for, anyway?" I asked as i looked at the hickeys formed in her neck. "Don't tell me that you spent too much time making out with Takagi." I smirked.

Next thing i know, i blocked her kick that was aimed to my side. But due to my condition, it still felt hurt. "Ouch. Officer, is it your way to treat your unwell partners?"

"No, that's what i did for someone who came too close to my private life!"

"But i don't see you doing anything to Yumi for her gossiping about your love life..." I teased her.

"Uggh! Just read it, detective! And i'll wait for you at the park. If you think that this matter's not that urgent, just call."

And she just left like that.

Meh. I'll just read it on the way. Things tend to get more messed up than predicted here where everybody and their grandmother can create a near-impossible murder schemes. Better to make myself presentable too. Maybe i would even take my time. I still need to raise my power to even make it to the park.

Also, those hickeys were really new, you know...

-dc-

Well look what we got here.

I spent thirty minutes of dressing up, cleaned myself and everything, and these two're still immersed in their face-sucking.

Oh. And there were more hickeys too. And some were not on eithers neck. Although i did appreciate the smooth look of her shoulders, one of them were unobstructed by any bra string that Takagi just pulled earlier. And they did it in their police patrol car! Talk about inappropriate use of public taxes.

But still. We did not have much time left.

"Ehm."

Both were startled by my fake cough (and in usual Takagi's fashion, he now whined about her accidental bite that drew blood), and soon tried their best to get themselves looked acceptable.

"I knew i shouldn't take my time..."

Actually, that was the lie. I really, really should take my time. I was a young spirited, covert pervert man, trapped in the middle-aged man's body. Some sight of policewoman's most beautiful angels underwear and her flawless skin's definitely something i...appreciated. Like Venus statue.

Oh...i also appreciate my old self's ability to complement someone's beauty without sounded like a pervert and adulterer. The best excuse for anyone unfortunate enough to be a clumsy lucky studs. Surely i don't have the ability to accidentally slipped on their woman figures unlike them, but i'm on the roll here, baby!

"Well you should be! We got frustrated here so much that we...you know." Said Miwako as she eyed her partner. Both blushed as they realized the implications she just made.

Decided to not comment about the earlier stuff, especially things like the perpetrator, i decided to get into the topic. "Are you sure about this information? We could went to wild goose chase if..."

"Positive. That inmate you said we should give a slap to the wrist because he at least tried to stop the potential harms that could be done to Suzuki Sonoko? He's the one who spilled it too. Said something about hearing a scheduled meeting between some guys in the higher ups."

"And Takagi went to spied on them for some days at night, and then you guys managed to get this far. Perfect." I then asked something that i already noticed subconsciously once i get a clear view of the male officer, who was coincidentally "Is that why your wrist ended up being bruised, officer?"

"Um...this wound's actually caused by something else..."

"He slipped from his desk when i woke him up this afternoon." Sato said playfully. She should've received glare from her boyfriend had she did not have the status of the scariest officer around Tokyo.

Ah yeah. Classic Takagi. The butt of all jokes in this murder-filled world. Usually ended up tangled in the rope of crime demonstration or things like that. "Yeah. I should've recognize it sooner if it was injuries from your scuffles. So...everything's basically verified here. Although i still wonder how a fresh gang member who's notcan somehow get an information with such importance."

"Actually, he got it from someone else." Takagi Just before 'that night', he got ."

That perked me up. I rubbed my chin as my interest spiked up. "I take it that the figure's anonymous and still not completely identified, right?"

"Yeah, but he recognized the face of the figure, and we noticed that he's either a Malaysian or Indonesian."

I got a shock jolt into my system. What on earth is going on... "So i take it that you guys wanted me to identify this guy, right?"

"Yeah. We have no rights to access their database, but our guys recognize that at the very least, the man has same ethnicity with you. If you ended up don't know anything about this man, then we have no idea what's actually this mysterious figure want to do here."

I stared at them before i spoke what i needed shortly. "Give me the sketch."

Soon enough my face became disgusted by what was represented by this paper. I did not care at all about the startled yell of both officer in front of me as i tore up that paper. "He's my closest cousin. I just talked with him this morning about my sickness. Landline number from Indonesia. It was from my contact."

"...What? Are you telling me that out of nowhere, someone decided to disguise as your family member to cause disruption?" Takagi asked in disbelief.

I muttered, "We're dealing with master of disguise here. Someone who somehow already know that i'm here, and also collected many things regarding my personal informations." I simply said what made me so concerned.

"Could it be...Kaitou?"

I shook my head in disapproval regarding the suggestion. "Why would he? I do not have any big gems and jewelry, and i came here officially to visit schools around Tokyo City to talk with some of their best students." Not to mention that Kaito himself was seemingly so unprepared when we met for the first time. In fact, i didn't even think that Aoko already told him about our involvement with Jirokichi...

"So your involvement with us and Suzuki-san is..."

"I have the 'blank check' to step into every case i want to help, regardless if they are officials or just civilians. They gave it to me because for some reasons, i often ended up facing some incredibly impossible cases."

The two just laughed slightly at my remarks. "Looks like you have more something common with Detective Kogoro, after all."

"Meh." I sniffed at that remark. Just like how i got mad in spite that close relative is not actually even a distant one, i couldn't help myself acting like how an upset Andy would act. "That guy's the real-life equivalent of Clouseau and Jones from Sign of the Four. Jumping at the simplest conclusions, get himself tricked by the guilty party and being a goofball before he magically showed his much more competent sleeping persona. Honestly, i'm still kinda mad at him for wanted to expose me because sometimes i just simply solve the case by implicating the more guilty ones and keeping them on check, even when i haven't fully solved the cases."

Yeah. That so-called expose was how i got into this rivalry in the first place.

"I guess the fame really went over his head." Said Miwako.

"Wasn't that he used to be a police before? He should've know better about how you can convicted someone just with sufficients, not all evidences."

"And i absolutely hate it whenever the clues were obtained from harassments. Not only they wronged the suspects that could be innocents, they also made it possible that they collected false statements. So, whatever his idea of exposes me, it has no merits."

"It's a good thing that you managed to talk him out of it by challenging him to wit contest instead." The male officer said, before he coined his question. "Do you think he has a chance against you?"

I shook. "The only way for him to beat me is if somehow i had this idea of pretending to kidnap his wife, daughter and Conan, all so i could coerced the Great Kogoro into challenging this inferior detective, who oh so wanted his spotlight again. That way, he would put his head out of his own ass and started to actually think like a true detective."

Both homicide detectives only blinked as they realized what i just said. "You really hate him, don't you Andy?"

"Nah. I hate stupidity, and without his sleeping persona god know how many cases he disabled because either he'll ruled it out as suicide, or captured the wrong suspect." I ranted, and took a breath before i got into another one. "It's a fun game to watch how an idiot work until he actually caused mayhem without losing an ounce of his confidence. I learned it from Sign of the Four in my teenager years and my own experience, had to do everything i could to get the poor woman's name and jobs back, all while that jackass officer and judge did not even tried to say sorry once for imprisoned her for nothing a whole month."

Takagi only looked at me at disbelief. "No wonder you hate idiocy so much." He then looked at me worriedly. "Does that mean you hate me?"

It took me a moment before i digested it, and soon i howled in laughter together with Sato. "Officer Takagi," I said as i put my hand on his shoulder, "You maybe a clumsy oaf, but you're a good clumsy oaf. I'm talking about egotists who have no regrets for every ego trips of their. You're fine in my book."

He only rubbed the back of his head in embarassment, unable to string any speech.

"Anyway," I said as i tried to get back on track, "I think this plan could've worked, although i'd prefer more stationed officers in case that you guys wanted to capture the...big bosses. Don't want any casualties or escapees in case that they brought their biggest guns to protect themselves."

"How about the man who disguised himself as your cousin?"

"I suppose he, or SHE wanted to cause chaos and expose the gangsters. We don't know the motive, or even if this figure's a vigilante, or a mole from other gang or even crime syndicate. All i know is that this figure's just too good for a gang who just began to grow in member."

"So...what should we do if it's proven that we can't handle it?"

"The smartest minds that you could find." I said with hardened voice. "Bring the Hattori family, the Kudos, and even Suzuki. This stuff maybe could become our first steps in uncovered a very large crime organization in Japan, maybe even world."

\--dc--

"So you agreed to take part in my miniseries that would've ended with the mega-release of my blockbuster biography?"

"Yes, Jirokichi-san. You have my permission to make my documentary, with some informations provided by myself."

"Bwahahaha! Excellent! I thought it would be hard to convince you, but it seems that i underestimated myself!"

Why would i deny him? Some bad guys, possibly the crows already knew about my arrival here in Japan. This series could be used to create confussions, primarily because some informations that public knew about me were...lacking any details.

Details that could change public's polarized perceptions about me.

"Is it okay to put some positive things about me, though? I always wanted to fix some false rumors about me. Also, i want to feel some... gushing by foreign public. Haven't enjoyed such a thing since my visit to Ireland."

"Of course! Of course! Even sugarcoating some events would be okay as long as you get the details right! It will not worked without your cooperation after all."

"Good to hear that. See you later."

And with that, the call with one of the most awesome grandpa (and by default, such an awesome thing also equal of awesome ego as well) in this city ended.

Now, i needed to get ready for my visit to Teitan's High School.

\--dc

Well, my paper's done, and as i suspected, i got to enter Ran's class.

Even without Shinichi attended the class regularly, it's still the most talented class in the school by far.

So like usual, we're going to have a two-way conversation about detective work and-

Huh?

Is that...Sonoko? Running to the class.

Well, i'd better get going. With my debus preparations of course. It's Sonoko, after all.

And without even had a chance to greet the class, i had my head smashed through the concrete wall soon as i took a step inside, completely buried beneath the still standing wall.

It was official: Sonoko wanted to pull a mean prank on me.

And it somehow involved an enraged Ran superkicked me to the wall.

Without even flashed her panties. What a cruel prank and day.

\--dc--

"You have the right to stay silence, freak!"

"Eh...don't you girls went too overboard here?"

Sonoko, you should know that when your best friend can crack utility post with her bare hand, not to mention a rather quick temper, every pranks involved her being enraged tempted to be wayyy overboard.

"Sonoko, we don't have the time to be polite here."

"Yeah. Wasn't you complain about stalkers to us before?"

Is that why Sera's tying my arms and legs? Also, way to go to thanks your savior who saved you from those stalkers, Miss Suzuki!

"B-But..."

"Maybe i can have the right here to talk without incriminating myself?"

If there's something equal with Fifth Amandement here in Japan..

"Eh? I think i heard that voice before..."

"Speak, vermint! Explains yourself!"

"Me?" I said as i took my head off the wall, almost lost my balance to my tied legs "I'm just a man who love to solve cases."

"EH???"

"Andy, that great detective from Indonesia?"

While the three top 10 most popular girl in Teitan High School apologized to me, all i wanted here's to check about any possible seizure from such a vicious kick by Ran Mouri.

Damn. I hope her pocket money at least could pay for the wall.

\--dc--

So what happened next? What stuffs i will talk to the class? Will i fill lawsuits against Sonoko and Ran for almost cracked my head? Find out next, on Case Solved!

Also sorry for not updating for a month, but stuffs happened. Also i lost a bit interest due to the more modern cases feel less energetic. It's just not the same with Sleeping Kogoro appeared much less frequent.


	9. Time in School

"Hey, Mr. Andy!"

"You're too lenient, man!"

Lenient? I thought these three already get humiliated enough. I mean, they nearly killed a legendary detective in accident! Come to think about it, wasn't that boy's the one who said something about worshiping me because i survived Ran's superkick without even blacked out for a second?

"Yeah! I mean, you can get the juicy details from them, like anything! Having your head nearly wrecked for a prank was no fun, man."

"Details, huh?" I said with wiggled eyebrows, obviously understood the possible double entendre. Oh, Ran, you already knew me well, and so why you still felt disgusted by me pretending? "Well, while i know how intriguing to get such details from these fine ladies, i'm more than twice older than any of you, so it would be improper at best, so frankly, no explicit contents, boys. I'm not interested."

The male students groaned, both in mockery and honesty. I couldn't blame them; These three were even more beautiful in person, and considered the fact that plenty people in-universe already telling stuffs that put the three quiet high on attractive chick lists, i wouldn't blame them for had...creative fantasy regarded them once or twice.

Of course, when it involved groping and other heinous acts, that was a whole another story where no one would blame Ran from knocking them out hard.

And it would be yet another matter if i wasn't trapped in a middle-aged man. For one, Ran's long legs would sent my libido off the chart. Mmm...

"And besides, i can give all of you the better stuffs. Anyone have Kudo's phone number?"

The whole class became engulfed in ruckus as their immediate response. I grinned, Sera grinned, and Ran had a confused look on her face that basically screamed 'priceless'.

"Well," I turned around before i took one of Ran's palm into my own. "We need a good photo op for this, right?"

"Eh?"

"OOOH! I got this, sir!"

When the time came to make fun of Ran and Shinichi, Sonoko's brain always worked fast. Girl already took like 5 photos of this event that was designed solely to provoke this class's greatest mind. And it seemed that Sera also took her own photographs. The more the merrier.

"W..what are you doing, Mr. Andy? And how did you know that Shinichi's my best friend? I don't recall myself talking about him in the case where we met for the first time!"

And Ran's brain always worked at the tenth percent of its usual capacity whenever it involved Shinichi, shrunken Detective, and a romantic plot. Jeez, i wonder if there was any reason for why this manga felt dragged much longer than necessary?

"Everybody knows who Shinichi Kudo's, Ran-san." I said after i released her soft palm, which was on the line with her overall smooth profile. Only her hardened dorsum that showed her expertise in Karate. Perhaps she's also being empowered by spiritual power in a way? "The children of two extraordinary parents, Kudo Yuusaku, my favorite crime series author, and Kudo Yukiko, one of the greatest young actress in her active years, and also your mother's rival and friend from High School. It'd be easy to say that you two are childhood friend, and a strong one in that, since for some reasons Shinichi decided to live by himself in Kudo mansion instead of following his parents to America."

"Ah...i see." Seems like Ran did not know what else to say.

"From what little things i've read about him, he could become the greatest detective in modern history. One particular story about him, however, really made me respect him on a whole new level. To put it short, Shinichi once managed to capture the killer of a locked room case inside a plane, all because he saw the killer had to use her left arm when she went to get her luggage, because the hidden weapon, which was the right bra's wire, started to poke her. And did you know that crime scene was his first case ever?"

The class once again get overwhelmed. Many whispered things and other stuffs that praises Shinichi, some even told things like they did not even know that Shinichi's really that smart.

And of course, Mrs. Mouri blushed badly over this. That bra talk was really embarrassing, i have to admit it. Not to mention the fact that the killer really risked it; her underwired bra could set off the metal detector, created an evidence against her.

"So," It was Sera's turn to speak now. "If it was you in Kudo's place, how you'd handle it?"

"That depends on the circumstances. What about yourself, eh..."

"Sera Masumi. And if you ask me, i don't think i would be able to solve it myself."

"Well for me, i'd say that i may caught the killer used her off hand, but i may register it as something inconsequential instead that will be forgotten in shorter time than goldfish's memory. Maybe i would need another reminder, or even Ena-"

"Ena?"

"My wife." I said, with a butterfly feeling in my stomach. Seemed like sometimes, my old self really liked to talk about her. "The nicest girl from my High School, quiet bossy, and even more attentive than me. She would've picked up something more from the luggage scene, or at least, mentioned it to me at one time. Also shamefully, one of the worst liar in this world, very emotional and often reacts before thinking. Could be a good detective if she wanted to, but definitely bad investigator, what with her fear of blood."

"That's one way to describe your wife, sir."

"Yeah, but i love her." I simply stated at the slightly chuckling class. "Anyway, the other way i can see something wrong with the killer, is by interacting with her; i'm a big man, it would be awkward for her to maneuver me so i won't get poked by her bra wire. I became suspicious of her, i began to trail her, and the rest is history."

"You make it sounds like a more difficult case than Shinichi did..."

"Is he a big fan of fictional detectives? Because no offense, but in a simple suicide case, where there's really no subtle clues, those guys would've caught the wrong buttler." Some people who perhaps knew a bit about cliches chuckled a little, and it seemed that one of the sleuth, Sera also a bit amused. "I mean, i made it clear that i would suspected the right woman just from her strange behavior! What did he say when he revealed the little luggage incident?"

"He said something like it was very obvious clue, even though he needed to confirm that bras do have...wire." Ran finished it with a very embarassed blush.

"Lady, you somehow picked the greatest Sherlock-wannabe in the world as your best friend." Everybody in the class laughed hard, especially Sonoko who used to have a rather low opinion on Shinichi. Meanwhile, Ran seemed like she wants to dissapear. "Well, what is it then? The confident smirk on his handsome face when he solved the riddles, the way he dribbled and fooled so many opposition in his soccer days, or is it something special you two have as childhood friend?"

"Wh-what?"

"Shinichi. You like him, don't you?"

"A-ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ran bursted out at me. God, the gigantic angry head gag was real. "Why would i love such a jerk, Sherlock-obsessed freak like him?"

"Well, this Sherlock geek wannabe once tried to solve the heart of someone..."

"But alas..."

"Not even he knew..."

"How to deduce the heart of a woman one likes..."

Ran was flabbergasted (and so red!) as she realized what her friends just said.

The paraphrasing of what basically amounted to Shinichi's confession in London.

"Wow."

"Is his tongue felt good?"

"SONOKO!" She yelled at her best friend, who been whistling conspicuously for a while when Ran's literally still.

Oh, Shinichi, you missed so much today.

-dc-

"ACHOO!"

"Conan-kun, are you fine?"

"Eeh, i'm fine, Ayumi-chan." Said Conan with hanging snot that was left alone for a while. Haibara's disgusted look made him realized the matter that need to be blown off.

"You sure? You looked so sleepy this morning. Mother always asked me if i'm fine when i feel a little light in the head." The biggest kid in the group, Genta added.

 _Idiots. I just can't sleep last night because i feared that Andy guy would do something in retaliation. As if the revelation that he definitely has knowledge about medicine wasn't enough, Professor also claimed that Andy has connections with Interpol. I'm literally fighting against someone who's much more than me in nearly everything. Damn it!_

As if she's on prompt, Haibara showed that evil smile that definitely spoke of her satisfaction from seeing the misery of Conan. This made Mitsuhiko who has been in sideline experienced his first Schrodinger event, albeit this one was between the realm of spooky and even more attraction.

"Mmm! I'm fine, you two." Conan reassured them before he walked out of the room.

Of course, the little detective sometimes just couldn't wait long enough before situation forced him to take the antidote. Which's why he thanked for the existence of Social Media so he could act like his grown-up old self when he felt depressed by it. He also thanked the anonymity of the Webs, and even he had to reluctantly thanked for the situation around him; dude won't even search if there was exist a Shinichi account in anything unless something prodded him strongly, and Ran used an old phone, so being caught up at something by his caretakers was basically nil. Hell, no one in the school knew (except for his fellow shrunken genius, of course) about him having two phone, so there's nothing risky about checking the phone in the locker for like once in a while, and as lousy as he was in pretending as normal kid, he definitely knew when to be deceptive and sneaky. In short, the riskiest thing that could happened's that he once again needed to protect his identity by pulled some tricks again.

 _Hehehe. Wonder if Sonoko uploaded something sexy about Ran this week._

Ah. So that was the reason for him to sneak out. Little horn dog.

If there was something asides from her cozy trips and vacations (which Shinichi could get from his parents and Kogoro's fame anyway) that was unarguably good for Shinichi, was her preferences for daring and raunchy swimsuits, and her tendencies to drag Ran for her shenanigans in fashion.

Letting out a little cute-but-evil giggle from his mouth, the small boy tiptoed to put the key into his locker's lock. As soon as he got the door open, he immediately snatched the phone, all with a little droll that came out of his little mouth.

 _Huh? PM from Sonoko?_

This was rather unusual for Shinichi, as he was not that close to Sonoko. Still, he did not waste any more seconds to open the message, as he knew Sonoko would've only talk to him whenever she had something about Ran.

 _Yo, Shinichi! Ready to get your girl back?_

And as soon as he scrolled down (while wondering what the hell was Sonoko talked), he found the answer.

And he did not like it one bit.

 _Andy, you leech! Old girl snatcher, filthy animal, adulterous-_

And after a hundred of insults spatted in his head, with every insults getting more... creative, the now very furious kid threw the poor phone back into its place, and slammed the door back, not even cared about locked it back.

He had to thank Ai later, who locked the door back as one of the only two eyewitness regarding this unusual event. Said other witness was a friend of her who got scared thanks to Conan's uncharacteristic outburst.

-dc-

"Now this maybe come out as a not-so-surprise for you, but i actually modeled my catchphrase after yours."

"Really? You mean, the solving case thing inspired your catchphrase, Case Closed?"

"M-mm!"

"Does that means that you're a fan of mine, Sera-san?" I asked her. This information meant that whatever i did with this world, it didn't matter anyway since my character's prominence proved that this is some sort of alternate universe where my old self had quiet of an influence here.

"Actually, i like James Mueller the most. No bullshit, no-nonsense, non-partisan," I nearly choked out of shock at this. The two FBI Director in my world became an amalgam character? "But he did not have a good catchphrase, so i look at his most prized case, which was incidentally a case where he worked with many other people, which has you as one of the main investigator. The case of flight 672, where you two found out that three mad self-styled prophets as the killer."

"I see." That's strange. I did not recall anything about working with anyone named Mueller, let alone. Why would my old self locked away this particular memory? "I think it's cool for you to be influenced by one of the craziest case in my career."

"Yeah. And you know what's cool? You, Densus 88, CIA, and Mr. Mueller, cracked down the false prophet that just happened to be advocating around Southeast. Everybody got the right guys. But you two heard something bad." Said Sera, now the sole class beauty that still doing discussion to me. I did not know what happened to Ran and Sonoko. Maybe Ran still chased her best friend? Or maybe they got detention for disrupting other class? Like i would know. Hell, i didn't even know that Sonoko was on a bet about yelling this stuffs. Well, i guess this's what happened when Ran found out first "The guys tortured the still alive terrorists, demanding to know the rest of their whereabouts. Then you two suddenly barged in to the torture room, demanded the terrorists to be left alone, and blocked the room by the sheer size of you two. The inhuman treatments discussed by Senates, Mueller got nominated as Nobel Prize winner, and your reputation soared, even if not all of it positive, as it also cemented your position as...cowboy investigator. What do you take of it?"

"Our own people beating the tar of crooks when they finally caught them, because these burglars slashed their victims for no reason." I said as i slumped. Weight fell into my back like a hundred tons of brick. I think now i knew why i tried to suppress this particular memory. "I turned the torture leader into vegetable in agony for 24 hours, because he tortured the lowest rank members that won't know any jackshit, and he tried to shoot me, with his squad members. When the good people had to take such extreme measure to get his point across, that was when both sides were admittedly wrong. We're wrong for failed to keep our upper moral by our incapability to prevent such cases appear, and they failed to recognize any flaws and mistakes that would make them realized any wrongdoing of them in the first place."

"Pardon me sir, but i heard something similar about this situation regarding the evil. Wasn't there's a study about how more stupid someone is, the less they capable to evaluate their own position?"

"Yeah. The Dunning-Kruger effect. That's my point. There are people who so stupid, they don't even know that they're stupid in the first place. There's a chance that the main propagator of chaos are not council of supreme masterminds, but idiots who couldn't even remember their real causes, let alone knew the real consequences of their violence." There was crickets. Damn.

I knew i should stop, and screw around again, but i felt like letting off some steam. I did have some issues after i read those read conspiracies, but this one...i felt like i'm just a big fuel to the real Andy. "I'm serious. There was a guy who tortured policeman and caused one of the biggest chaos in football stadium. When the policeman caught him, turned out that he didn't even know the Pancasila." Now that was interesting. Some people actually laughed a little. Seems like this school has curriculum about foreign countries. "Five most important bullet points in my country, and this guy couldn't recall all of them. Won't you be embarrassed when your anarchist leader turned out to not even know any last three Prime Minister?"

"You can't make this up."

"No, i can't. That's the point. Sometimes, reality can be stranger than fiction. This's one of those case, but you can explain it by one thing: That man, while being a total idiot, had something that made him managed to do such chaos. He may has a louder voice than anyone else, he might already had good approval from his fellow football fans..."

"Or his stupidity actually helped him to become a good propagator."

"That's a nice analysis, Sera." I said as i looked at her, just like everyone else. "As expected from you. Why you think so?"

"Well, as you said before, the more stupid someone is, the more incapable for him to evaluate his own actual competency. So in this case, he's so stupid, he actually didn't fear that he'd look or sound stupid-"

"So he managed to convince a lot of people to cause mayhem and brutalize officers!" Said one of the student like she just got an eureka moment.

"Now all of you got it." I smiled at the whole class. "When i'm talking about stupid, i actually only talked about some of his ability, not all of it. You can become a good construction worker, but bad at understanding why violence needs to be avoided, or a great engineer who don't understand anything about politics. The provocateur maybe bad at many thing, but he's certainly good at talking to people. And unlike normal fools, he ended up overestimates himself instead of refraining to do stupid thing because he's, well...too stupid to has the necessary humility to be stupid."

"So...is that explain for why there are so many unhinged people that also very good at their job?"

"Sort of. Most people have decency to be a normal, law abiding citizens. These people are either suffered from personality disorder like narcissism or being blinded by their cause because of their insufficient ability."

"Is that a precaution to be careful against the loudest speaker, like in politic and mass marches?"

"Personally, that was an advice so you guys won't fooled yourself into thinking you're awesome at something before you're ready, but that work too."

-dc-

"WAHAHAHAHA! Perfect, Mr. Andy. You really helped so much in promoting my- i mean, Our series!"

"I did?" Hey, it's not like being detective guaranteed you immunity to be wrong. I couldn't recall anything that

"That's right, my friend. Your photo, which challenged Kudo Shinichi for a Meitantei battle by holding the hand of Mouri Kogoro's precious daughter, really went viral in multiple social medias!" Woah, really? I guess that's what happened when a challenge also involved a subplot of sweet, still unrecognized love by two very attractive personality. "Buddy, i appreciate this free advertisement, what with news promoting it as 'a stunt by Andy, The Great Detective from Indonesia, as a part of his documentary show, a spinoff of Suzuki Jirokichi's own mega documentary'! I knew you're not actually meant to make it viral-I mean yeah, i know how you'd like to make this rivalry more personal initially-, but you see the greater good for it and ended up leaked it using Sonoko and her friends account. Once again, i really appreciate that."

"Well if you insist..." That should be the last time i trusted any High-School Teenagers to not leak anything. Especially when that teenagers involved Sonoko.

"But i must say, it's quiet suicidal to do that if that was me. I mean, don't get offended, but if there's the best man you can find to assassinate someone, it'd be the best investigator as well. You know about that Natsuki girl, right?"

Yeah. The tomboy detective who killed the detective that wrongfully framed her friend. "Don't worry. I can assure you that Shinichi doesn't like killing in the slightest, and also, i don't recall any framed friend of him, let alone ME framed one of his close associate."

"I'm not talking about Kudo, son, i'm talking about Mouri's father!" Said the old man, sounded like one of those very angry CEO right now. I knew it's more than the shrimp. "You know how a loudmouth like him can be overprotective for his little daughter when someone eyed her wrong!"

"Now now, Mr. Suzuki. I can assure you that he won't kill me either-"

"Yeah, but he can do Judo! One of the better practitioner in fact!"

"And i'm the most durable Detective. Also, bird of prey see everything." And if i could survive that super karate kick without any minor concussion, then i could survive a Judo Slam as well. But that accidental assault part'll remain as the class secret.

"I thought that was Big Brother who sees everything?"

"Do i look like a fascist?"

"Haha, no. No offense, right?"

"No offense. See you later, Jirokichi-san."

Ah, just in time. That beef delivery really took its time well.

"Coming..."

And just as i opened the door, i closed it thrice as fast.

Because it wasn't the deliveryman.

It was a soccer ball came at me with the velocity of 240 mph

And it smashed me to the ground along with my poor door.

Damn you midget detective.

-dc-

"I got him first! I got him!"

"And you already got one! I'll handle him from now on, so back off, brat!"

"But i still not finished with him!"

"Then let me finish him!"

Assholes! Once you chose who will fight with me, i'll end him first brutally before i finish the other with whatever remains of the earlier!

That is, if i could get these two off my back first...Oh, my precious back...

"That's enough, you two!"

"OWIE! Ran-neechan!"

"Ran-OUCHIE!"

"I've told you two that there's no groping and touching, and you still decided to pummel him?"

"But i've seen him looking at you! And he definitely tried to-OW!"

"Bait, Otou-san! BAIT! He wants Shinichi to return so he could challenge him!"

"So it wasn't real? Andy-san really didn't try to seduce you, Ran-neechan?"

"No, Conan-kun! And i'm very disappointed of you! How could you try to assault a man just like that?"

While i definitely grateful about Ran saved my ass (i knew explain things to the Detention Department would be the positive thing to do), i definitely did not appreciate the additional weight from her. "Uh...help..."

"EH! Mr. Andy! I'm so sorry!"

"Euugh...never mind..." I said as i weakly pushed off the door. Why on earth did my friend choose a 250 solid door and weakass door hinges? "Man, this door'll costs a lot."

"That's what you thinking right now- AWW!"

"Quiet, father!"

"Well, can't say i couldn't see why you would be so angry, i mean...there's nothing more precious than your own kids."

"You got that right, brute!"

"Be polite, or no beer for three days."

"Three days?!" As Kogoro came back to his senses on the danger of not being fed by his favorite drink, he stepped into where i stood. He then shook my hand, and uttered a rather half-hearted apology. "Hmph. Sorry, i guess."

"Me too. I won't touch your daughter or immediate family except for any grave situation."

"You'd better make your promise." He simply said, before he turned around to our favorite little detective. "You better apologize too, brat."

Conan bowed to me, but there's something...sinister about this. "So this is all because you want to see Shinichi-niichan, right?"

"That's true."

"I'm sorry, but Shinichi-niichan is a very busy person right now. Unless there's a miracle happen, he wouldn't be able to spare his time to meet someone who just want to test his detective skill."

"Even if it's someone famous like me?"

"He doesn't even considers Uncle as his peer, so why you'd bother."

Ouch. What a burn.

And the imaginary flame behind Kogoro really made this roast more literal.

Wait. Wasn't that could be instituted as a burn for me as well? Fuck you, Conan.

"But what about this? If Mr. Andy can capture Kaitou Kid, or even beat me in solving Kid's next heist, i'll beg Shinichi-niichan to face you, Mr. Andy."

"WHAT?"

"Conan-Kun! Don't tell me you'd risk your life just to challenge Mr. Andy!"

"But Ran-neechan!" The creepy kid act now changed into that ultra-innocent, sugary kiddie act again. Damn, am i the only one who could see it so clearly? I thought i would become slightly more oblivious, but it's still just as obvious as ever, maybe even more since i now had a brain of a super Detective. "I thought people called me Kid Killer, right? I can handle Kid by myself!"

"That's true, but that still doesn't excuse you from doing reckless stuff! You're still a First-Grader, Conan, and Kami know what kind of trick Kid would pull this time! Maybe it'll be too dangerous for even Mr. Andy to survive it!"

"Aaaah, but Mr. Andy's a strong man! Andy-san, you will protect Conan, right?"

"Sorry, kid. But you'll be my rival there."

"Hmph! Andy's a meanie!"

"Just kidding." I said as i ruffled his hair. "I'll be your rival and protector there, Conan."

"Yay!"

"Andy, if you excuse me." Suddenly, Kogoro pulled me over to a room where Ran and Conan wouldn't hear him speak. "I just got this secret testimonies from several associates of the associates of people who got their jewels stolen by Kid, real damning stuffs."

"Shoot."

"It's turned out that there had been people seriously hurt in Kid's heists. As everyone know, love or hate him, Kid will never hurt you." Kogoro pulled out two documents and gave it to me. Turned out they came from very different sources. "The first's from the insurance company that insured Hopper Magic Show. Hopper's troupe was hurt really badly around the time when Kid pulled his heist, some wounds definitely came from being grazed by bullets, not to mention that they were treated days after their injuries happened."

"The show must go on, indeed. But for whatever reason, this seemed more like they tried to cover for Kid."

"Correct. And this one...was photographed by Selizabeth's maid. The original one, as the one they released on public. Diary of Prince Phillip, talked about his best day ever, the day when his mother not treated him coldly anymore."

"Seemed like the day when he decided to never bawled out his eyes again. No wonder they released this part of his diary in public, since "

"But he also said something about, 'scary man in black coat tricked me as friend, and then stomped me so he could get the jewel and kill Kid at the same time.'"

"Think this's the same man?"

"Hopper Magic Show's representative refused to speak, so we don't know for sure," But i do, "But it's crystal clear; Someone's chasing Kaitou Kid for whatever reason, and they're much more dangerous than him."

"A pacifist magician/thief versus several violent mobsters, possibly looking for the same thing. I guess i can figure out which one in the wrong here."

"Oh, bother." Kogoro looked at my statement like it's the wrong thing to say. "Thief like him looking only for attention Andy, i mean, why so grand? Why you'd spent so much time, material and preparations just to steal jewels that you'll return after one night?"

"Why not both? Why won't you enjoy every attention you could get at the time you search for something, especially when you can mimic everyone with 99,5% perfection?"

"Still, a normal thief would've done all his petty heists in discretion."

"Maybe he simply has a different thought in what he called discretion. How did you find these articles, anyway?"

"Oh, these? Well, i just got them from an Interpol agent. He said that he's a big fans and want to see what i thought about it. I'm so honored that they want to see my thought about it. WAHAHAHAHA!"

As i guess.

Another job for me.

-dc-

"See you later, Mr. Andy!"

"Hmph."

"See ya!"

"Good afternoon, everyone. And don't think about the door!" That was my goodbye, before i turned to the object that halted their walking back into their home. "Oh, i guess this is your ball, Conan."

"Thanks, Mr-"

Bingo.

Oh, look at your face now, Conan. I got you in such a wet, sticky situation this time.

Silly Kudo. If you weren't so fueled in hatred, you may not forgotten that i saw your ball coming to my house like a rocket. And you dared to even

"Hey, how did it get here?"

"Oh, he tried to kick the ball at my direction and i tried to hide from it with my door, but i end up destroyed it instead. Silly me and my power."

"Ha! So i really not responsible for that door, right?"

"You wouldn't if you and Conan didn't stomp on it repeatedly." I stated.

Whatever immature face Kogoro showed at me won't be nowhere as priceless as Conan's face, who i still refuse to look away from. He was absolutely appalled at the implications of this. Oh, god, is this what it felt to look at those anime's ridiculous expressions? Because it's delightful. Schadenfreude!

"We'd better go home now, father, Conan."

But Conan still did not even move an inch. So as a good man, of course i had to give him a little push.

"You owe me here...Kiddo."

Alright, i might be too cruel here, but hohoho! Conan, your very confident Detective, could only response by a very robotic nod before he run into Ran and Kogoro. That sight, was definitely something to be adored.

After a day where i got smashed into wall, had a door fell into me, and being stomped by three people, this day turned out to be quiet sweet.

* * *

So this fanfiction still continue! Would the author talked about Psyche even more? Or would he considered it as enough for now? What would happen when the hell break loose? Find out next, on Case Solved!

Also, don't you think the whole Sleeping Sleuths's the best case of Dunning-Kruger effect? There was a reason for why Ran as sleeping detective won't work: She'd question how on earth she managed to become as smart as her not-boyfriend because she's a humble girl in the first place. Also, Kogoro's always the loudest in speaking about his false deductions for reasons, you know.

So once again, in short, the worst idiots are the ones who're confident in their idiocy. They're proud in their ignorance because they don't even know how to assess their skill in the first place. People who admit they're stupid at least know the standard of intelligence in said skill. The same can't be said to those who're proud of their mad skillz that actually assessed as one of the worst.


	10. Another Gang Encounter

"Ah, i'm sorry for being late, Mr. Andy."

Woah, woah, woah!

Hold on. This's too much of a coincidence.

My meat chop shop's delivery boy is Subaru, better known as Shuichi?

Either fate's really on my side, or the FBI actually held interest in me.

Or perhaps, somehow the meat shop boss's a Russian agent that committed unforgivable sins in California.

Whatever that is, this could be interesting.

"Sir?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry for gazing out. I just...had a bad day today."

"I can see that." He said with his fake slit eyes looked at the still unfixed door, only its frame remains.

"Yeah. If i just has the right tool, this door would've been fixed since an hour ago. Too bad that many of my stuffs hasn't been sent here yet."

The house had absolutely no tools for self-repair by the occupant. Quiet expected since it was a vacation house of a friend, but it's still annoying for someone who likes to do things himself.

Then again, my stuffs included my own car, which meant that the officers possibly had a bad time in filling the form.

"Well, pardon me sir," Said Subaru suddenly, "But i think i saw you somewhere before."

"If you're talking about the Andy that has different popularity depending on region, then you're looking at the right man."

"Ah, so it checks out. It's rare to find a name who named Andy in Japan, and it's even rarer to meet a rather big Indonesian man." Said him in succession. "But i should've known earlier. Only a particular Andy would want his meat to be included with many fats, peppermint, and other spices that leaned on the sweet side."

"If you put it like that, then of course you're right. Only a certain Andy in this world that prefers most his food to be mint and sweet flavored. You don't happen to be a detective that trying to look at my stuffs, don't you? You memorized too much little details for an ordinary delivery man." I said. Let's see how good an FBI agent could lie in instant. Although my rented body already knew their tricks, my real mind did not.

One thing for certain, though. I wonder how Shuichi could convince Ai that he's just your ordinary evil B.O.?

"Oh, no no." Said him waved his hands, although his demeanor stayed calm. "I'm just an ordinary University student who just got his part-time job last week. Although you're half-correct about me being a detective. I'm an amateur sleuth myself, solved several cases already, and it's a honor for me to meet the real bird of prey eyes to eyes. I'd even went further; you're the modern Poirot. And it's an honor for me, even if i'm actually a Sherlockian myself."

"While i'm flattered for being called as real modern Poirot, frankly i don't think it's quiet apt. For the start, i'm at least one foot taller than him. Also, i don't recall Poirot being a good fighter."

"That's true, but i'm talking about some of your traits. Peculiar foods, and your insistence to focus on wearing out the suspects' psychology wall rather than simple clues. Particularly cases you deemed 'too air-tight.' "

"Ah. Those air-tight cases. Exact reason why many Holmes wannabee claimed that i'm not a good detective because i never search or find those littlest clues in the first place. Why won't they understand that not everyone working in the same way?"

"Seems like the rumor that you dislike fictional detectives is true as well, in a way." Said him as he took a seat. Seemed like he's not going somewhere soon. Nevertheless, i took mine as well. "Don't worry. This's my last delivery. As long as i give the money tomorrow morning, i'm free to go today."

"Ah." I simply stated before i went back into the fictional detective tirades. "Well, it's not that i don't appreciate positive influences, like Agatha's in inventing new storytelling twists, or those intriguing stories encourages smart people like you. I'm talking about the effect on making public simplified or glorified investigators work. Like making forensic work looked much, much faster than in reality, or making it sounded like we could capture killers with logic that would fall apart if we get the details wrong at a time."

"How do you know i'm smart? I could be just a poor ordinary college student who would do any job he could find."

"You can call it an intuition. Although, from fact checks, i'd say that you're that new amateur detective in town. Sharp fox eyes and all. Observant for the small details. Not something you'd find for anyone who don't even care one bit for detectives." I concluded easily.

"For a Sherlock hater, you used his same scan as well. Is that one of your psychological methods to make someone complied with you better?"

"Just a habit. Although, the real reason why i know about you already is because of some articles about the new detective in Beika City."

"Ah. So i'm already has some fame. How could it? I've making it clear to police that i don't want to be publicized for a while."

"Alongside that dark-skinned young man, Kogoro's apprentice they said." His face remains unchanged. Damn, he's good. "Very hard to avoid unwanted press when your competency level is equal with your good look. Although don't worry, they still have enough decency to left your name out."

"Ah, i see. Glad to hear that i'm still protected in a way."

"In hiding or something?" I asked, half-joking.

"That would be a great spy story sir, an agent in hiding with fake identity as he unsolved the crime of the most diabolical organization in the world, but alas, i'm just a college student still desiring quietness for many years."

Way too suspicious. It's almost like the FBI wants to make me not surprised anymore when i somehow got tangled into their business here. "Yeah. Sometimes i-"

At that moment, my phone rang. A distraction. Great. "If you excuse me..."

I took some steps into another room, and grabbed my phone there. Unknown caller, huh.

"Hello?"

"M...Mr. Andy?"

"Chiba?" I said, slightly furrowed my eyebrows. "You sound kinda in a hurry. Is something happened there, like the puzzle revealed something horrific?"

"Eh, we still working on the puzzle, yeah-i mean, no- I..." There was a deep breath heard through my phone. Well, he's not the most hardened officer here, but something that frightened police officer's still something i should be worried about. "Remember that gang you captured?"

"Yeah." I took my worst guess. "They want revenge on me?"

"Sort of." He paused a little while, once again tried to catch his breath and lowered his blood pressure. "Their initiation thing, the new imprisoned gang member revealed to be more than just the initial initiation. There's more initiation, like...like made you a man in Mafia, man of honor, good fella, Aniki! One of the way to gain the status as a made man in here, is the supremacist way. So they will get a chance to hunt a high profile gaijin, and do anything to him, or her, to show and prove their honor."

"So we have a Yakuza wannabees with Mafia complex want to hunt me in old mafia style? Fascinating."

"You're seriously not worried a bit about this? I mean, hunting a high profile gaijin is huge, they would do more than just hit and run. The cement shoes, that...Scream hang scene, made to commit suicide. Oh god-"

"Relax, Chiba. I don't think they will do anything so notorious just for those initiations."

"So it's the cement shoes then? I mean, chances are you're going to be missing for few days if it's gonna be that."

"Chiba," I had to roll my eyes at the insistence. "I'm going to be fine. I'm one of the literally toughest detective, remember? And besides, how do you know it's going to be me? There are many high profile gaijins in Tokyo everyday."

"The guy saw your name in their log. Not to mention that, uh...you're the one who captured them in the first place."

For the first time, my heart got a goosebumps. "Don't tell me that somehow the police dropped my name."

"O-of course not! We're professional, and if i somehow did that, i will take responsibility, full, without compromises! I swear, i don't know how you became their list in the first place!"

"Chiba, calm down. I'm not questioning your integrity."

"Okay." As far as i concerned, all polices in Conan were calm as Dante's deepest hell. How bad could this be? "It's just, today's the initiation day. And kami-sama! I swear, that guy literally holding the information until last hour just to piss on us! It's almost like his loyalty's because he liked someone to suffer!"

So this's Chiba's first impression with a true psychopath, i take it? "I think you'd better send someone here."

"That's another thing. We're...already spread thin here. There's many people other than you on the list. And since it's so sudden, we have no time to be mobilize to boot."

"I guess somehow i ended up being low in priority despite my previous counter with them." I deadpanned in spite of the situation.

"As i said, it's too sudden. We ended up disjointed with officers from Beika prefecture, so it took them more time to mobilize. They could've just send two man for everyone, but it could've just lend to two killed officers. for nothing And that bastard...he literally left your name until the last seconds!"

I see. There's definitely an effort to get me, even if they did not know about my involvement in saving Sonoko back there. "I see. I'd better do something by myself first."

"Okay. Just...be careful."

And with that, the call ended.

"I see something bad'll going to happen."

"Yes, Okiya-kun. There's a bunch of gangster going after me, all because i'm on their list for reasons that as far as i concern, nothing but to exert their hubris and bigotry. I think you should get away before an innocent get hurt. I don't think they'll miss out the chance to take out two detectives, especially when one of them don't look as menacing."

Oh, how i wish i could say 'please protect me, FBI agent who managed to fake his death in front of the biggest crime org in the world!, but here i am, pretending that he's a weak pretty boy.'

"I can protect myself if i somehow crossed with them, Andy-san, but how about yourself?"

Same trick, huh?

"Well, aside from having to protect myself because the police are going to be late, i'm feeling fine." I said as i took my phone. "I took my first interest in technology just few years ago, back when i got hit by one of my biggest smear job yet all over Eastern Europe. I was fascinated at how crude, and yet believable those bots were. Luckily, my magician friend happened to know so much about technology, as he's one of those electronic magicians who used everything for his tricks."

"So how's it going to help us? And why's it even matter, in the first place?"

"My new friend," I said as i looked up the folder 'psychological tricks' in my phone. "I'm confident with our ability to fend off these deplorable by sheer might, but if this went smoothly, we may not even need to receive few scratches and stab wounds."

"A peaceful confrontation? Interesting. How much does it cost for you to make them back away?"

"Another meat order." I said simply. It seemed that my new FBI acquaintance thought that i had something more elaborate. "Looks like your boss's going to have me as his regular customer for a while."

-cc-

"We're close to him." Said the cop.

"Thinks it's been too late?" The friend asked.

"Never for a good investigation."

"Wait a minute. Isn't that..."

"The gang member!" Said the police as he recognized the initiation jacket that man wore.

Both policeman reached for their baton and gun, prepared for the worst. This was the rising gang that somehow managed to elude the police from sniffing their modus operandi for years after all. The members were not just brutal, they're also some of the smarter and elaborated gang in the city.

But for some reasons, the gang member was...bawling and running for his life?

"HWAAA! Save me, officer!"

"The hell? Gah! Get off of me!"

"You!" Said the other policeman, aimed his gun at the criminal. "

"Th..there's a bigger criminal than us out there, officer! He's in that red house over there. Don't you want to protect citizens from menace of society?"

"Kid, i don't like telling anyone this, but have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

The gang did not retaliate at the insult. Instead, he freaked out. "WAAAAAAH! THEY WON'T INVESTIGATE THE CANNIBAL! HE ALREADY EATEN ONE OF MY FRIEND!"

"Cannibal?!" Both officers screamed in confusion and slight fear. There hadn't been any report of cannibal since many years in Tokyo and surrounding regions, so how on earth could someone infiltrate the house of an Interpol higher agent, possibly killed and eaten the top caliber detective that taken temporary resident in the house, and now already assaulted several gang members on their harassment initiation?

None of them not had a mixed thought on the event, as either were both terrified and wondered if it just happened that the acid just kicked into the skull of the gang member.

 _"Patrol officers for target #003, how's it going over there?"_

One of the officer grabbed the radio to speak with the voice who called them, Chiba. "We already secured one of the suspect. Can you look for the other inside the house? Seem like there's another kind of danger out there."

 _"Is it possible to just lock the man to the suspect enclosure until we get there?"_

"Um, negative. Our suspect's genuinely in panic now. It's impossible to just left him here without doing serious damage to his psyche."

"How bad it could be there, i mean...this's hardened gang members we're talking about."

"Um, we're not too sure, but he's been babbling and screaming about cannibal..."

-cc-

"Cannibal? In Beika city?"

"Could be some crazy drifters we haven't find out yet."

"But why he decided to ditch out all planning and went out loud out of nowhere, Shiratori?"

"We might find out now." Said Shiratori as he opened the door quietly. Both had their gun drawn.

Neither split up, knowing that the risk of said cannibal taking them out. Completely justified since both were facing a cannibal who managed to took out one of the strongest detective in the world and gang members on rise. Both took their interests on the bloody kitchen. And mortified at the sight of what's been cooking.

A plastic with brain inside.

"This is so fucked up."

Chiba did not even dared to look. Good thing that the cannibal had some decency to pour so much spices and herbs to drown out the smell of the flesh. Otherwise, he might emptied his stomach already.

However, no sign of either identifiable victim or the killer, so they decided to look for another clues.

"There are blood on the stairs. Could he be there..."

Both went upstairs, readied themselves for the worst outcome that could ever happened. The trail of blood went to the darkened room, but both decided to not turn their flashlight on immediately. Instead, they decided to look for another room first.

"Plastic bag, with hole for breathing. This's probably what he wear as he butchered them. Smeared with something crimson. Judging by the smell of it, cannot be blood."

"Why he not simply use the blood?"

"Probably he wore it first before he went in to scare them." Shiratori said so as he took the mask to his hand.

"But wouldn't he smeared himself with their blood?"

"Yeah, if we're simply looking at his record of banality here and there." He said before he took the mask. "It's strange. We're facing a butcher who's mad enough to left all these trails, but somehow methodical enough to plan his attacks. What made the elusive killer ended up so mad that he left so many clues from an operation that should went much quieter?"

"Could it be that he, or she, has so many hatred against Yakuza and any other criminal gang?" Chiba chimed his analysis.

"Hmm...possibly."

"Because there's no killer in the first place." Said a figure from the dark. The massive shadow of the figure with soft voice

"Andy! You...you're alive!" "Okiya-san? Your head! How come you're still..."

"He's going to be fine, Chiiba-san. I think it's better to give the mask back." Another figure, much bigger appeared. Everyone in the room were familiar enough to know that this was the man who occupied this house.

"You mean...you're the butcher and said cannibal?" Said both surprised, yet they did not get the urge to draw their weapons.

"As i said before, there's no killer in the first place." The man said it again. "Why don't we explain it tomorrow? The least i could do to Delia, is to clean this place tonight. Oh, and Subaru-san. Could i ask you to buy some home tools? I don't think i could sleep with my front door broken."

"It's not like i'm going to my campus today..."

"Could you...at least elaborate on some events that happened tonight?"

"Well, three of them were traumatized with my antics, and two were knocked out by us. If you asked my relationship with Subaru, he's happened to be an employee of a meat shop where i ordered cow meats."

-cc-

"So you're using some kind of dyes and mixed them with cow blood as substitute for blood, using them to dress up some mannequin as the butchered victim, had Subaru played the victim who got dragged by the cannibal, which was you on plastic bag and slouched to look shorter, and hypnotized one of the gang member to make it seemed undeniable that there's really a loose cannibal in the house?"

"In short, yes."

"Well...that's quiet of a ploy you pulled yesterday. But how much did it cost you?" Shiratori asked me.

As their way to say sorry for nearly snared me in danger, Shiratori offered me to take me to the Ekoda school with the police car. I suspected that there were another thing to discuss as well, but why should i refuse the offer? The house's being renovated with Chiba supervised it (since the house should be filled with police lines instead), so i had to do other things. And what else i could do other than completing my assessment on Tokyo's finest future minds than the school where one of the greatest young thief and detective studied?

"Aside from had to clean the whole house all night, and another repaired furniture? Nil."

"So...no one hurt, every single involved gang members were arrested, and all of them are more cooperative than ever. Detective, i'm impressed at how you managed to turn an event that's 90% likely to be very bloody turned to be bloodless...excluding the cows, of course. I could run so many possible outcomes from the event, and none of them would come as happy as it is."

"Honestly, i got lucky. We actually wanted to caught everyone, but the whole thing went too fast because they're much less careful than i thought they would be, so one of them managed to escape. I'm glad that it's you guys who handled this. Had this was handled by the original team sent to protect me, i wouldn't even know how to hide the whole thing from the escaped gang member. Also, i'm afraid that they won't be the same after yesterday event."

"And none of them ended with everyone stay well, and you already gave us the hypnotize mind cleaner for the hypnotized Yakuza. I think overall, it's still the best outcome. You're left with no single scratch, and their intelligence now at disarray. They might be bickering right now, talking about your real whereabouts. You might not even need to hide somewhere if they decided that you're not here!"

"Their intelligence network's too sophisticated for a merely rising gang." I said suddenly, changed the theme of conversation. "There's something insidious behind them, backing their position into something this strong. And the event yesterday just proved it."

"What i did there yesterday, was an actualization of propaganda, where the enemies are both too strong and too stupid at the same time. The purpose was to see if someone's smart enough to see through everything. As you can see yourself, the result was nil. And these are supposed to be the initiation to become the higher ranked members. Clearly, for a gang which boasted their massively improved network intelligence, somehow their gang members does not hold themselves to the same standard."

"So what are you saying, is that so many things about this gang, including their standards for operational members and intel, do not add up and contradicted each others, that there might be an external help?"

"Correct." I stated my agreement. "I think they have help from the outside. I don't know their price, but judging by how they added so much integrity to the otherwise would be mediocre wannabe Yakuza, i'd suggest it would be pretty high."

"Well, well. This could be complicated. I mean, it's a possibility that they merely got help from the Yakuza network they want to join, but secretly, they actually wanted to destroy the gang once they cannot catch up with their standards."

"Whatever that is, as i said, the price would be very high. And if their help came not from a very massive gang, but an international threat..."

"Oh, please stop, Mr. Andy. We don't want to face a potential crisis that made tin-foiled hats mind look reasonable."

As i feared. Most would be in disbelief had a clue about something as sinister as Black Organization appeared. Even if it's not that far-fetched compared to theory of Yakuza who wanted to secretly sink those gangs they seen as threat by offering helps they cannot afford.

"Pardon me, Officer, but i've fought exactly this exact national threat before, where a massive international criminal was linked to the rise of several illegal organizations in South Asia. And as you know, detectives are looking for the truth, even the most improbable."

"I appreciate the thought, detective, but as i said, there's still no proof for either thing. But still, i agreed that everything's too jarring. We'll do what we exactly have to do; find more proof to explain everything. And thanks to you, we might be able to sort our priorities, to look for the big fish."

"I know. There's no proof but the disjointed standards. I'm just trying to warn you of what international crime org can do."

"And...what could it be?" He asked, seemingly very confused by his tone.

"Truth exhaustion. They'll not just trying to fool you, but also put so much doubt into yourself, and public. That's the point of modern propaganda. They're not just trying to push their agenda, but also exhaust the truth seekers so much to the point that it just does not worth it anymore. If it came into that, then we're facing not just violent Yakuza gang, but also organization who want to do things to Japan, including planting seeds of doubt to everyone, to destabilize and caused chaos." I turned to Shiratori, who looked more agitated than ever. "Be careful, Shiratori. This matter would be too big for Tokyo Police Department once it came into that. There would be no choice but to working together with many others, even foreign governments."

Neither of us talked anymore until when i stepped out of the car. Simple parting and all. I wonder if it's just because the matter became too much for a mere police officer...

Or because he's secretly in cahoot with the bad guys, like what some fanfics portrayed him as such.

-cc-

"Um, excuse me, but could you point me the location of school library?"

"Sure! It's way down there, and...hey! Are you that detective Andy?"

"Oooh! I'm so excited. Could you sign my book?"

"Um, sure."

Now that i take good look at her...she looked a lot like Ran and Aoko.

So...another Aoyama protagonist? But from where?

"Um, nothing. It's just...most of girls are idolizing detectives that are around their age, so it's unusual for an old man like me to meet any young fans."

"Hey! Just because i also oogle at attractive guys, doesn't mean i couldn't appreciate what the old man can do!"

"Agree. But still," I gave the signature to the girl. "It's still unusual."

"Hey, Sayaka! Can we go home now?"

"Patient, Yaiba!"

What? Yaiba's here?

Oh yeah, i forgot that Yaiba had the ending where Kaito finally dated Aoko!

But wait. Wasn't that Yaiba disappeared long after his final battle and appeared just after the last tournament?

Seemed like this's an alternate universe after all.

"Come on Sayaka! I'm hungry!"

Yaiba now looked taller, as expected from being growing up, but still on the shorter side compared to the usual protagonists. He still wore his usual gi uniform, so it could be just simply

"You look strong. Wanna battle?"

"Yaiba! That's not the right to said to a stranger!" Sayaka said, obviously infuriated. "And besides, Andy the Detective is not a sword user! It won't be a fair match for him."

"But i can sense his toughness! He's definitely a tough fighter!"

"Yaiba!" The girl screamed again.

"Pardon me, young man, but wasn't that you said you're very hungry?"

"Oh yeah." Still very simple-minded. "Well, i hope we'll meet again soon!"

Well, well. This's getting interesting since Yaiba's basically Gosho's Dragon Ball. Had he got into the way of B.O., he could wiped them easily.

"Did you hear that King of Diamond's gonna be displayed next Saturday in Tokyo Dome Hotel?" Suddenly, i heard a girl spoke.

"That big ass Diamond? OOH! I hope that means Kaitou Kid's going to be here!"

Girl, if it's a big jewelry, that meant yes.

"You really want him to steal it?" Said a boy joined them.

"Isn't that obvious? Kid is always going to give a good show. And it's not like he's never returned them back, so why not? Everybody win, even the guy who owned the jewelry."

"But i read somewhere that sometimes, there are people got hurt because they're in a way of Kid heists. Remember that leak from Hopper Magic Show's insurance company? Or his second to last heist, where several guards got shot by mysterious shooters?"

"But look at the context, because it's not Kid, it's his enemies!"

"Either way, it can be dangerous for us to look at his next heist."

"Come on. It's not like we're gonna follow him like Paparazzi..."

Well, it's definitely interesting.

Looks like this would be my first shot against Snake. The question's, how i could give my support behind Kid, without hurting my approval rating across the world again?

But bah! If i had to, i would just do the right thing again and again. After all, the truth would prevail, would it?

And besides, i got four teenagers to grill here...

-cs-

So that's my return to this fic. And how on earth would a Yaiba translated into this fiction? Would he get nerfed like his opponent, Okata? Or he made everything so disjointed, reality became unrealistic? Well, find out next soon, on Case Solved!

And yeah, sorry for being so late, but while i still like writing everything, i just often lazed around. But don't worry, i'll be in vacation soon, so my stories will get updated fast...i hope so.


End file.
